


Our House Is A Home

by Abandoned (TheIttyBitty)



Series: Omega 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Inias, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Anna, Omega Castiel, Omega Jo, POV Anna, POV Castiel, POV Meg, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Top Dean, Top Gadreel, aromantic anna, asexual Anna, but also lots of, omega gadreel, omega hael, omega inias, pov inias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/Abandoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean and Cas try for a baby,<br/>In which Anna paints,<br/>In which Meg learns new things,<br/>In which Inias gets his reunion. </p><p>A fluffy, smutty continuation of Omega 451.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has multiple POVs, so the default is Cas, and when it's someone else's POV I'll mark it.
> 
> In case anyone forgot, the ages for this fic are:  
> Cas - 21  
> Meg - 21  
> Anna - 17  
> Hael - 11  
> Inias - 19  
> Gadreel - 24  
> Dean - around 40
> 
>  **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER**  
>  Porn at the beginning. I think that's about it.

Cas presses Dean down onto their bed, the alpha lays back, grinning. He's naked, tanned and muscled, erect cock heavy between his legs. Cas is nude also, but he's not as muscled, and his penis is still quite a bit smaller than his mate's. He has stopped comparing their bodies long ago, though.

He climbs up onto the bed, moves to straddle Dean, bracing his hands against the man's chest. Dean's hands come up to rub Cas' thighs and hips.

“You look so good, baby.” he sighs. 

Cas smiles down at him. “You like me on top, alpha?”

Cas already knows that he does, but Dean likes it when he mentions it. In everyday life, they don't use alpha or omega to refer to each other, but in the bedroom it's another story. 

“Oh, fuck yeah, sweetheart.” 

Cas grinds down, pressing his ass against Dean's cock, rolling his hips slowly. He can feel pre-come from the head drooling along his skin, mixing with his slick. Dean's thumbs are pressing firm circles on Cas' hip bones, and he loves it. He loves the feeling of Dean's hands on him, firm and caring. It makes him feel very, very safe. No matter how aroused he is, he always feels safe with Dean.

“I love you.” He whispers. 

Dean smiles up at him. “I love you too, baby.”

Cas reaches behind him, finding his alpha's erection and pressing it to his hole. He's wet and ready, and he easily sinks down onto Dean until he's fully seated. Dean grunts low in his throat as Cas raises his hips and drops back down, he's unable to keep himself from bucking up.

Cas and Dean ride together like this until Cas can feel the pressure of Dean's knot against ass. He gasps when it presses through, swelling more and locking them together. Dean comes, biting his fist, spilling his seed inside Cas' body. He reaches down then, and takes hold of Cas' cock to jack him off until he comes too. 

Afterward, they lay side by side, facing each other. Cas' ass is still stuck firmly to Dean's lap, and it's a little uncomfortable, but it could be worse. Nothing can dull Cas' excitement anyway, those happy bubbles that seem to live in his stomach all the time now. This is the first time Dean and Cas have ever had sex without a condom or birth control. He knows he probably won't get pregnant from the first time, but they're officially trying to have a baby! It's so exciting!

They haven’t told anyone that they're trying yet, they're keeping it a surprise, and Cas' whole body buzzes almost constantly with the knowledge of this thing they're doing. He can feel Dean's seed inside of him, and it's a little weird, but he doesn’t care. He wiggles his hips, hoping that somehow it might help it take.  
Dean's knot goes down finally, and he slips out of Cas before immediately pulling the omega close to his chest in a hug that their previous position hadn't allowed. Dean kisses Cas softly on the lips, on his cheeks, on his eyelids, on his chin, his nose, his forehead, his lips again. Cas sighs and nuzzles into Dean's chest, humming happily. 

“If nothing else, trying for a baby sure is fun.” Dean jokes, sliding his hand down to squeeze Cas' ass-cheek. 

Cas rolls his eyes. “As if we didn't have sex before.”

“It's still fun.”

“Mmm, yes.” Cas stretches, letting his eyes trail down Dean's body. He wonders if he could get the man hard again. His hole is sore, but he could definitely go for another round.  “Want me to clean you off?” He asks innocently.

“I can get it.” Dean says, absentmindedly.

“It'll be much more fun if I do it, though.” Cas informs him.

Dean, seemingly finally getting the hint, says, “Oh! Yeah, sure, if you want.”

Cas grins mischievously at him, sliding down his body to take Dean's soft cock into his mouth. It's covered in come and slick, sweet and salty, and the taste is odd along with the feeling of a flaccid penis. Cas loves it though. He loves the soft flesh, the way it feels when he just lets it lay on his tongue. He suckles it slowly, lovingly, while Dean rubs his fingertips slowly over the omega's scalp. 

Suddenly, Dean sits up. He takes hold of Cas' hips and pulls the bottom of the boy toward him.

“C'mere.” he says, by way of explanation. “Bring your ass up here, I want to taste us.”

Cas, understanding immediately, lets Dean shift them so that his legs bracket Dean's face, his ass is right there. Dean takes advantage of the position right away, palming Cas' ass open, pulling it down to meet his tongue. He licks at Cas' rim, tasting the mixture of spunk and slick that drips out of Cas' sensitive hole. He presses his thumb inside Cas to pull his hole open, just a little, so that he can slip his tongue inside. 

Cas mewls happily around Dean's still-soft cock, running his fingernail up and down's the alpha's thighs. 

Cas is already hard again. He's young and full of energy, and he can go two or three rounds in a row when he's not in heat. When he is in heat, look out. Dean is not so young, and it takes a while before he starts to get hard again, but Cas doesn’t mind. He's perfectly content to stay right here and suck his alpha's soft cock for as long as he's allowed. As Dean's member begins to plump back up, Dean's hips start to rock slowly, pushing his cock deeper into Cas' throat. Cas closes his eyes, relaxes his throat, and lets Dean slowly fuck his face while he continues to eat Cas' ass. Cas comes onto Dean's chest several minutes before Dean climaxes again, and just stays there, sated and over-sensitive, until Dean comes down his throat. 

 

 

Cas works in the garden. Not only is it one of his chores, but it's what he likes to do when he needs to think, when he needs time alone, quiet. The garden calms him. It listens. The plants are sweet, and they take his troubles away. The pleasant, green smell of tomato leaves will forever be one of his favorite smells. The act of gardening is grounding as well, he feels a part of the earth when he's covered in it. He digs his hands deep into the soil and wiggles his fingers.

He can feel the worms down deep wriggling away from him. 

“We're trying to have a baby.” He whispers to the roma tomatoes. 

“I'm going to have a baby.” He tells the bell peppers.

“I... I hope I’m a good dad.” He says to the cucumbers. 

Predictably, the plants are silent. To Cas, though, it doesn’t seem empty. It's less like they're not listening, and more like they're offering their silent support. A breeze blows through the garden, ruffling the plants and lifting Cas' skirt up to his thighs, and he hears them speak.

 _You'll do great_ , he feels them say. _There's nothing to worry about. Love is the most important thing.  
_

  
He sighs. Of course that's right. Love. And he will love his child, he knows. Whatever its gender, or secondary gender, the child will be loved. 

“Thank you.” He tells the plants.

They offer no reply, but rustle sagely. 

 

 

Cas knows, objectively, that it takes time to get pregnant. But when he doesn't immediately feel different, he starts to get anxious. 

“What if there's something wrong with me?” He asks Dean. They're on the back step, looking out onto the yard. “What if I can't get pregnant?”

Dean leans over, winds his arm around Cas' middle, and pulls him close. He places a gentle kiss on Cas' temple. “Its been two weeks, babe.” He reminds his mate. “It takes time.”

Cas frowns. He hates waiting. “How much time?” He asks. “People get pregnant on accident all the time.”

“I know, but it's different for different people. It's like... your body is waiting to get the right kid, or something. You know, it took my mom a long time to get pregnant with me, but it was totally worth the wait 'cause I’m great.” He grins.

Cas rolls his eyes, but he can't help the smile that grows on his lips. That actually _does_ make him feel better. “Thanks.” He mutters.

“Hey, really though, are you okay?” 

Cas sighs. “I just... I feel like, you know, since i've decided to have a baby, it should happen. Like, I’m ready for it now. I'm ready to get this started. Because now i'm thinking about it all the time and I _want it_ , and it's not happening.”

“Lets give it a little more time before we start worrying about it.” Dean says, a trace of amusement coloring his voice. “Seriously, it's only been two weeks.”

“I _know that_!” Cas grumps. “I'm just... impatient.”

“I know, you're cute when you're impatient.”

“Don't you make light of my feelings, Dean Winchester!” Cas says, pointing a finger at Dean.

Dean brushes the strap of Cas' dress off of his shoulder and kisses him there. “I'm sorry.” He says.

Cas crosses his arms over his chest and glares half-heartedly at the alpha. “Alright.” He says. The glare melts right off of his face, though, when Dean continues pressing kisses up his neck and behind his ear. His breath comes out in a huff when Dean takes his earlobe gently between his teeth. 

Dean pulls him closer still, so that Cas easily lifts his legs to put them over Dean's lap. In this position, Cas feels a little childish, but it's still nice and he loves being close. Then Dean is sucking on Cas' neck, brushing his fingers up the inside of Cas' thigh under his skirt.

“Dean!” Cas chastises, slapping at the man's arm. “We're _outside_ , someone's going to see!”

“'s my house.” Dean mumbles into Cas' throat. “They can suck it.”

“What if- _oh_!” Cas forgets what he was about to say as Dean's palm presses firmly against his burgeoning erection.

Dean moves his mouth up, over Cas', and they kiss messily. Dean's lips are wet with spit and Cas can't help opening his legs a little wider to accommodate the warm pressure of his hand. They continue to make out like teenagers until a distinctly annoyed voice nearby says,

“Oh, _christ_!”

Cas gasps, sitting up as quickly as he can. Unfortunately, Dean is not quite as quick, and ends up getting headbutted in the nose.

“Ow, fuck!” He swears, pulling his hand quickly out from beneath Cas' skirt and pressing it to his now-bleeding nose. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Cas practically shrieks. He looks up to where Meg and Jo are standing nearby, looking annoyed and mortified, respectively. “I'm so sorry!” He says to them as well. 

Meg sighs. “This happens.” She informs Jo. “You've got to, like, announce yourself before you go into any rooms or around any corners because they might be making out _anywhere_. I'm not even joking.”

Cas covers his face with his hands. This is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happening to him. He used to think it was that time he'd walked around all day with the back of his skirt tucked into his underwear without noticing, but no, this is it. 

“Yeah, yeah, get a move on.” Dean grunts.

“You do realize that you _have_ a room, right? Like, your own place where you can fuck in peace without scarring the rest of us?” Meg says.

“Yeah, okay, go away now.” 

Cas can practically here Meg rolling her eyes. “Fine.” She says. “You're disgusting.” As she leaves, Cas hears her reiterating to Jo. “They're disgusting.”

He listens to the girls walk away, but he doesn’t uncover his face. He can't do it, this is the worst. After a while, a strong hand wraps around one of his wrists and tugs it gently down. Cas blinks up at Dean, who is holding Cas' wrist with one hand and pinching his nose closed with with the other. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Cas whispers, reaching out to touch Dean's cheek gently. 

Dean shakes his head and smiles. “'s okay.” He says. 

“Come on,” Cas sighs. “Lets get you cleaned up.”

He untangles himself from Dean, stands, and helps the other man up.  
In the kitchen, they clean up Dean's nose.

“That was the worst thing ever.” Cas complains. 

Dean snorts, then winces. “It was pretty funny.” 

“It was _not_!” Cas insists, scandalized. “I'm so embarrassed. Jo probably thinks we're a bunch of sexual deviants.” 

Dean shrugs one shoulder.

“Don't shrug at me!” Cas huffs. “I don't want her to get the wrong idea!”

He's on the verge of actually freaking out when two strong hands capture his face. 

“Hey,” Dean says, leaning close. “It'll be fine, I promise. I'll talk to her.” 

“You will?” 

“I will.”

Cas exhales. “Okay, alright. Thank you.”

Dean leans in to kiss him on the nose. “Everything's good, babe.” 

 

 

For a month and a half, Dean and Cas have unprotected sex about every other day. It feels great, and it's a lot of fun, but still nothing happens. And then... something does. 

It's small things, and Cas doesn't think anything of it at first. He finds himself suddenly having to get up and pee a lot more frequently than usual, he keeps falling asleep during movies. It's when he falls asleep at the kitchen table during lunch one day that Dean gets worried.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asks, searching Cas' eyes.

The omega nods. “Just tired.” He says.

“Are you getting sick?”

Cas frowns, thinking. “I don't feel sick.” He says. 

Dean is unconvinced. “Maybe we should ask Kevin.” He suggests.

Cas yawns. “I guess it couldn't hurt.”

Dean calls Kevin the next day, promising him supper if he can come soon. Kevin, never one to pass up a free meal, shows up a few hours later. The three of them go up to Dean and Cas' room, where Kevin listens to his heart, checks his blood pressure, and shines a light into his eyes. 

“Everything seems fine to me.” Kevin tells them. “You've just been tired? I don't think it's anything to worry about.”

“I've been peeing a lot too.” Cas tells him. As soon as he says the words, he realizes. He looks at Dean. “Oh.”

Dean looks confused for several long seconds, then understanding dawns on his face. “Oh, you don't think...”

“Maybe.” Says Cas. “I don't know.”

Kevin looks between them, frowning. “What's going on?” He asks. 

“I, well...” He looks at Dean, who gives him a nod. “We've been trying to get pregnant.” He confesses. “Do you think maybe...?”

Kevin perks up. “Maybe!” He says excitedly. “Hold on!” He rifles through his bag for a moment, before coming out with a home pregnancy test. 

“I can't do the blood tests, obviously, I don't have the equipment for that. But if you think you are...” He holds the cardboard-boxed test out. 

Cas reaches out and takes it, hands almost trembling. He might be pregnant. He _might be pregnant_. He just sits there for a long time until Dean sets a hand on his shoulder.

“You gotta go pee on it, babe.” He whispers loudly. 

“Yes, I _know_.” Cas says, “I was having a moment, thank you.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Cas takes a deep breath and stands. “Okay, I'm going to do this.” He walks out of the room, and sneaks down to the bathroom so that the others won't see him with a pregnancy test. 

 

 

Cas stands at the bathroom sink, looking down at the pregnancy test held gingerly in his hand. He stares at it for a long time, as one pink line, and then another, appear. There's a strange feeling welling up in his chest. It feels light and heavy at the same time somehow, like his heart has lifted but has also grown. He recognizes the feeling as excitement, so intense that he almost feels like he might be sick. He can feel a smile growing on his face until his cheeks hurt. He tries to stop, but it just keeps coming back. He covers his mouth with his hand, but he can still see the smile in his eyes. 

He leaves the bathroom and sneaks back upstairs, bursting through the door with that face-splitting smile.

“I'm pregnant!” He gasps. 

Kevin and Dean stare at him for several moments before the news sinks in.  
“Congratulations!” Kevin says.

Dean says nothing, but comes to wrap his arms around Cas' middle and bury his face in his shoulder.

He kisses Cas on the temple, on the cheek, on the mouth, then he's pulling back and he's smiling. Dimples dip into his cheeks and the skin around his eyes crinkles. 

“You're pregnant.” He breathes.

“I'm pregnant!” Cas declares again. 

“We're gonna have a baby.” Dean says, in awe.

“We're going to have a baby!” Cas yells. 

 

 

Anna

Anna knows when her birthday is, but she doesn’t tell anyone. Well, she doesn’t tell anyone anything, but that's besides the point. She remembers the day, even remembers having a couple of birthdays before she turned out to be an omega, but it doesn’t matter. She doesn’t celebrate her birthday, she doesn’t want to remember her birthday, she hates her birthday. 

Or, at least, she has until today. It's her birthday again today, and no one knows, which is how she likes it. Usually, on her birthday, she wakes up in an awful mood. Today was no exception, but... today didn't stay bad. 

Today, her brother gathered everyone in the house together in the living room and told them that he's pregnant. Today, she found out that her big brother is going to have a pup. She's going to be an aunt. And suddenly... it doesn’t seem like such a bad day. Maybe her birthday doesn’t have to suck. Maybe it can just be The Day She Found Out Cas Was Pregnant.

When Cas breaks the news, he looks like he might cry, and Anna goes and hugs him for a long time. Emotion wells in her throat, and for a while she's afraid she might cry. But she doesn’t do that. She's not a crier, never has been. But when she pulls back, maybe she's a little misty eyed. Whatever. 

Everyone is very excited. Dean looks like he's about to burst, which makes sense. If she feels this happy about being an aunt, she can't even imagine how he must feel about being a dad. Kevin seems to have already known, which makes sense because he's basically their doctor, but he looks proud as hell. 

Meg, surprisingly, does start crying, although at first Anna isn’t sure if it's because she's happy or sad. Inias, unsurprisingly, also starts crying. Hael just shrieks a lot, but that's pretty normal, and Jo just stands around awkwardly. 

Afterward they have dinner, Kevin stays, and there's celebratory pie. Anna likes Kevin, he always seems to know what he's doing. And he makes people feel better. He helped Cas when he went through his first heat, and later on he helped Anna when she went through hers. She wonders, sometimes, what his mother must have been like. To have an omega child, and keep it... it's not something she can comprehend. Who does that? No-one. No-one does that. Except Ms. Tran. And Jo's mother, apparently.

If she allows herself to think about it, Anna often wonders what the difference was. What made their mothers keep them, while Anna's sold her and her brother without a second thought. Obviously, their mother's loved them more. But why? Were Jo and Kevin better children, perhaps? Easier to deal with? Or maybe their parents were just better people.

She'll never know, of course, but she can't help but think about it. She has a lot of time to think.

 

 

Anna wakes up very early, as early as she can manage, which usually ends up being around four or five. She likes to watch the sunrise, and listen to birds as they wake. She likes the stillness that blankets everything in the early morning, the way the world glistens with dew. 

It's a good time to paint. 

Here, in the early morning before anyone else is awake, she likes to go down to the art room, strip off her clothes, and paint in her underwear. 

She's aware that it's a little weird, but there's nobody else around so it doesn't really matter. She paints best when she can feel the air on her skin, the chill in the air, the breeze through the open window. She feels connected to the world, and the world flows through her, onto the canvas. 

Sometimes, she paints the sky, sometimes landscapes. They turn out pretty enough, but what she really likes to paint are her dreams. 

Well, “like” might not be the right word exactly. It's more like she's supposed to paint her dreams, and she's not quite sure why, but when she does she feels this wonderful sense of relief. Looking at her nightmares on the canvas changes them a bit. They never seem quite as terrifying when she's the one who created them. 

And they're nightmares, always. She doesn’t have just plain dreams. Once, Sam told her about a recurring dream he has where he's walking in the woods, and then suddenly he's flying through the air, and then after that he's swimming, and it goes on and on like this until he wakes. 

Well, Anna has no such luck. Every night she relives the past, and her memories are nightmare enough. They've grown less and less vivid, over the years. She's safe now, she knows, but they still come. They still come, and she deals with it. It is what it is, she decided long ago. Sometimes at night she sneaks out of the house and sleeps by the lake. Those nights are, with the sounds of frogs and the lake lapping at the shore in her ears, are nearly always nightmare free. She'd spend every night outside if it weren't for all the damned bugs. She always ends up with about a million mosquito bites, which she's not terribly fond of. So she spends a lot of nights indoors, in the bunk below Meg's, and she has the nightmares. 

She pretends she doesn’t, to the others. She doesn’t want Cas to feel bad about moving to Dean's room, and it's not as if he'd be able to help much anyway. So she keeps them to herself, and she paints them. 

The others don't seem to like her nightmare art much. They think it's weird. They don't say so, and they pretend that they like it, but Anna can tell that they don't. There's a metallic falseness to their voice when they lie. They might learn to cover the smell of lies in their scents, but she can still hear it. It's not malicious, she knows. They're only trying to make her feel good. Little white lies, right? But she wishes they wouldn’t. If they don't like them, they should just say nothing. 

She doesn’t paint for the others anyway, she paints because it eases the terrible weight on her chest. 

Today, she paints her dream from last night which, to her overwhelming surprise, hadn't been a nightmare. She'd dreamed of this house. Of Cas, in the living room, looking slightly older. He was sitting on the couch and, in his lap, a little girl. She had been maybe three. Perhaps younger, but no older. She'd had fine blond hair, curious eyes, grabby fingers, and chubby little cheeks. Despite not looking like either Dean or Cas, Anna had known instinctively that the child was theirs. 

The colors in the room had not been muted, but somehow lighter instead. Gentler. Everything was soft and good. Cas had been playing with the little girl, talking to her, giving her kisses on her little fingers and her tiny nose. He'd looked very, very happy.

When Anna had woken from the dream, she'd been enveloped by an indescribable and completely unusual sense of absolute calm. _Everything is alright_ , was the first thought that had gone through her head. It was... odd.  
And now she paints it. She uses broad brush strokes and pastel colors, the tubes of which are still almost full she uses them so infrequently. Happiness builds inside her as she paints, the sense of calm still enveloping her.

When she shows it to her brother days later, he looks at it with awe.

“It's wonderful.” He breathes. He reaches out and touches it, brushes his finger over the soft gold of his daughter's hair. “She's beautiful.” 

There's no lie in his voice, only amazement, and Anna's heart soars. Cas cries and insists that they hang the painting up. But no one bothers to look at the back, so Anna is the only one who knows the title of the painting, written on the back of the canvas in pencil. 

She'd felt the name as clearly as if it had been spoken into her ear.

“Claire”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is pretty short, but I'm working a lot and I wanted to get _something_ out. There's a little porn in the beginning, and we get a peek into Meg's head.
> 
> **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER**  
>  That porn at the beginning. I think that's it.

Oddly enough, the first morning sickness doesn’t actually come in the morning. It comes right after dinner one night, and Cas doesn’t vomit everywhere, but he does end up dry heaving over the toilet for a half-hour. It sucks, but it reminds him of the life growing in his belly, and that makes him feel a little better. 

The sensitivity to smell is strange. As an omega, he has always been fairly sensitive to smell. He can smell the changes in a person's moods, the subtle fragrances that attach to them throughout the day. He'd thought that his sense of smell wouldn’t change at all, assumed that his nose was about as sensitive as it could get. Well, he was wrong.

It starts when he comes down to breakfast one morning and suddenly he can't stand the smell of the eggs. It's just too much. He can't say exactly what it is about the food that's so off-putting, but he has to leave the room immediately. He goes back to bed, and Meg brings him toast instead. 

There are good things too though. For instance, Cas' nipples become incredibly sensitive. His areolas darken, and the slightest touch is enough to give him goosebumps. Naturally, Dean takes advantage of this as often as possible. If he's not pressing Cas down onto their bed to lap at his nipples until they're swollen, he's reaching around Cas during the day to thumb at them and make the boy squirm. It's _distracting_. Not that Cas is _really_ complaining. It's just odd to suddenly have a body part so sensitive that it can be used against him, because Dean barely has to touch him there anymore before he's begging to be dragged upstairs and fucked until they're both dead from exhaustion. 

And Dean, well, Dean is _very_ excited about Cas being pregnant. 

“You're so good, baby.” Dean whispers into Cas' ear, the rhythm of his hips slowing minutely as he talks. “So good.” 

He has Cas on his stomach in the middle of their bed, and he's thrusting into him roughly, muttering dirty things into his ears and biting at his neck, just how Cas likes it. Lately, the dirty talk has taken some new and exciting turns.

“You're gonna get so big, sweetheart.” Dean growls, “Round with my pup. 

You're gonna look so good.” He nips at the vein that pulses in Cas' neck. “Can't wait to fuck you when you're big and round.” He picks up the pace, and Cas gasps as it brings him closer to the edge.

“Fucked you so good.” Dean mutters, quieter. “Took my knot so good, didn't you? Filled your belly with my pup.”

His knot begins to swell, and it moments it's past Cas' rim, locking them together. Dean grunts and stills, and Cas can feel his come flooding inside. Dean's knot presses wonderfully against Cas' prostate, and it only takes a few pulls on his cock before he's finding release as well. 

Afterward they slump together on the bed, stuck spooned together. Not that either of them mind. Cas wriggles backward, even further onto Dean's cock, so that he can turn his head and kiss the man. 

“I'm going to get fat, you know.” He admits. He doesn’t want to ruin the mood, but he wants Dean to know.

Dean kisses the back of Cas' neck. “I know. You're gonna look so sexy.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “No, I mean, I'm going to get _fat_.” He tries to explain. “My thighs are gonna get fat and my belly is gonna get fat and my ass, and my feet are going to swell. I'm not going to be pretty.”

Dean snuffles at Cas' ear, he trails one hand down Cas' front, over his belly and down to his thigh. “More cushion for the pushin'” He says. “You'll still be sexy. I like big thighs.”

“I'm going to get stretch marks.”

“I love stretch marks.”

Cas huffs. “I feel like you're not taking this seriously.” He accuses.

“I'm taking this very, _very_ seriously.” Dean murmurs, rubbing Cas' belly gently with his palm. “I love you. Whatever you look like, that's what I love. Whatever happens, you're going to be the sexiest person in the world, okay? That's how it works. You're beautiful.”

And Cas can't take it, it’s too much, it’s too good. Suddenly he's sobbing into his hands, shaking like a leaf.

“Hey, hey, what's wrong?” Dean asks, worry suddenly coloring his smell. He rubs Cas' arm gently.

“I just _love you so much_.” Cas wails, covering his eyes with his hands.

“Oh, baby.” Dean laughs. “I love you too. It's okay.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Cas sniffles after he's got himself a little more under control. “I think it might be the damn hormones.”

“Hey, it's alright.” Dean nuzzles into the back of Cas' hair. “It happens.”

Cas closes his eyes. He's so overcome. “I don't deserve you.” He says. 

Because he doesnt. He's never done anything to warrant this kind of love and affection. 

“You deserve every good thing you get, babe.” Dean yawns, and even though he can't see him, Cas knows that his eyes will be drifting shut. 

Cas sighs. He's not sure he believes it, but he wants to. Despite himself, he smiles, because he has a wonderful alpha, and he's going to have a wonderful pup. 

 

 

** Meg **

Meg has changed a lot over the years, she knows this. She's not as scared as she once was, and so she's less likely to lash out in fear. There are still things to be afraid of though, of course there are. Her father may be gone but the world is rife with bad people, just looking for an opportunity. 

She doesn’t see a lot of the world. She stays at the house, and she goes to the market on Sundays with Dean, Sam, and Cas, but other than that she doesn’t get out much. She wants out, she does. She longs for adventure, for the sun at her back and the wind in her hair. For the chance to go where she pleases, to see what's out there! But... she says here. 

There are... reasons, okay? There are! For one, well, it's scary on your own. Meg spent many of her formative years with no one to care for her, not really. No one who _cared_ for her. Now she has lots of people who care for her, and it's nice. It's this wonderful, warm feeling, knowing that you’re cared for. Feels like being wrapped in a blanket cocoon all the time. And she's not really ready to give that up.

Another reason is that she's not sure she can do that to Cas. Cas is her best friend, the best friend she's _ever_ had. Lately, she's been telling herself that he wouldn’t miss her. He's got Dean, and a puppy on the way, he wouldn't care if she were gone. It's a lie though, and she knows it. Cas' affection for he hasn’t wavered. She'd know if it had. It's always there, a firm pressure in the back of her mind. She knows that he doesn’t want her to go, she sees it in his eyes when she mentions leaving, and she doesn’t want to hurt him. He's been good to her. 

The third reason, it's more recent. It comes in the form of a blond-haired ball of energy with a hair-trigger temper, who happens to be called Jo. She's just so... _alive_. Not that everyone else isn’t. It's hard to explain. It's like Jo's heart is just so much easier to see than everyone else's. She tries to keep it hidden, but it's right there for Meg to see. Maybe it's from all her time on the road by herself, maybe it's from a childhood hidden away, but Jo is often comparable to a wild animal. 

It's not that she doesn’t have manners, she just seems to forget herself. Sometimes she flinches away from loud sounds, sometimes she growls if she's surprised, and if she's touched without permission she's likely to give a bloody nose. She just a little... rough. Meg loves it. 

There's just something so honest about her rawness, and it blows across Meg like a cool breeze. She can't help but get closer to Jo, as close as she can get.   
And so, she makes her excuses. She shows Jo around, she helps her with her chores, they read together and watch television together and then, very suddenly, they're friends. The only friend Meg has ever made herself was Cas, everyone else sort of happened via Cas. He's different though. She loves Cas, of course, but she's never felt anything more than friendship for him. There's was never any of this odd stirring in her gut, like she might be sick, but also she likes it. That's what happens with Jo. Meg watches Jo flick her hair over her shoulder, lets her eyes wander down the line of her legs. Jo doesn’t have much in the way of curves, but what does it matter, really? She's beautiful, and her spirit is beautiful, what more does anyone really need?

And so, for now, Meg stays. Maybe not forever, but she's never been great at looking ahead anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case you hadn't noticed, this story is about as much Anna, Meg, Inias as it is Cas. I hope that's alright with everybody. 
> 
> Also, there's an example of alpha/omega relationship (Dean and Cas), a beta/omega relationship (Meg and Jo. I know they aren't together yet, but I put their relationship in the tags, so I didn't think it was a spoiler), and an omega/omega relationship (Inias and Gadreel).  
> So if you find that interesting at all, there it is. 
> 
> There are no warnings for this chapter.

Kevin, busy as he is, makes time to come over at least once a week to check on Cas. He plies Cas with vitamins and herbal teas, makes sure he's staying healthy, tells him the best ways to avoid morning sickness. He's taken it upon himself, as the Winchester's pseudo-doctor, to make sure Cas gets through his pregnancy as healthy as possible. He's constantly bringing vitamin supplements and herbs.

Besides the obvious health benefits, it's nice to have Kevin around. In the past, there have been times when he was so busy that they didn't see him for months. So Sunday evenings have become the time for visiting. Charlie comes by too, as well as Sam, Jess, Laura, and Gabriel. There's not enough room at the kitchen table for everyone, so sometimes some of the kids end up eating outside.

Tonight is one such night. Anna, Laura, Hael and Inias are all eating on the porch. Anna and Inias are both a lot older than Laura, but they don't sitting with her. She's a loud child, but honest, and not so spoiled as she used to be. Enough time around the other children, and Cas, has taught her to listen, to share, that throwing tantrums won't get her what she wants. So they don't really mind it. She's got her nose in a book anyway, not paying any of them any attention.

Inside, everyone else is considering Cas' pregnancy.

“We can go shopping!” Jess gushes. “We can buy baby clothes and a high chair and a crib- you havn't done that yet, have you?”

“Er, no.” Cas admits, feeling like he probably should have. While he's been dutifully getting all of his vitamins and doing everything Kevin tells him to keep himself and the baby healthy, he hasn't done much to prepare for when the baby actually comes. He's only in his first trimester though, not even showing yet, he figures he has plenty of time. But if Jess wants to go shopping...

“Well then we have to go!” Jess concludes. “Soon.”

“Um, I'm coming too!” Charlie interjects. “Obviously it's going to be up to me to make sure the kid has cool duds, seeing as you two,” She points to Jess and Cas, “have no idea what's cool.”

Cas and Jess both make offended sense, but, in a way, she's right. And she'll be fun to have around, in any case.

“Meg, you want to come?” Cas asks. Meg has been looking studiously at her fingernails, pretending not to be interested in the conversation as Jo slurps soup beside her, but Cas can see the beginning of a frown.

Meg looks up, mouth an “o” of surprise. “Oh, uh, yeah- yeah sure. Thanks, Cas.” She says softly, and she smiles. “Sounds like fun.”

“Jo?” Cas asks, because even though she's an unowned omega, he thinks she'll be okay with them.

Jo puts down her bowl and shakes her head, wiping the rivulets of soup that have escaped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Not my scene.” She says shortly.

“Fair enough.” Says Cas. He turns to Anna and raises a questioning eyebrow. She nods.

“Okay, well then it'll just be me, Jess, Charlie, Meg and Anna, right?” He looks around, to make sure.

Jess claps her hands. “Yay! I haven’t been able to shop for tiny clothes in years! Laura insists on picking out her own clothes now.” She says with a pout. “Tiny. Shoes.”

“Good _lord_.” Says Sam. “Always with the tiny shoes.”

“Don't mess with me, Samuel Winchester.” Jess says, holding up a hand. “I'm having small shoe withdrawal and I am _not_ afraid to fight you.

Sam laughs. “Okay.” He says.

 

 

So, the next week, when Jess and Charlie have corresponding days off, the five of them pack into Charlie's Jeep and drive to town. It's not a big place, but it does have a good sized shopping plaza that they take full advantage of. The shopping trip ends up being an all-day affair, because no one can agree on anything and apparently Cas' opinion matters, like, the least here.

They have lunch in the food court and Cas does end up getting some pretty cute stuff. The highlights are some Star Wars themed onesies and a mobile shaped like little spaceships. They do buy a crib, a cute green one with palm trees stenciled up the sides, and maternity clothes for when Cas starts to get big. Cas worries about prices the whole day, but Jess insists on paying for most of it, “Because it was her idea, and also she makes the big bucks.”

He thanks her until she threatens to tape his mouth shut, but she accepts his hug of gratitude.

“Your kid is going to be so confused.” Meg observes as they lug their purchases to Charlie's Jeep. “You've got so many different themes going on here,” She lifts the bags she's holding. “Don't most parents just pick one?”

Cas huffs. “I couldn’t _decide_! There's too much stuff to choose from. I had to get some from all of it.”

“Well you won't have to go shopping, like, ever again.”

Anna nods in agreement, gesturing to the bags she's holding.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Cas says. “I got too much stuff.”

“Babe, you did fine.” Jess interjects. “The first time I went shopping for baby stuff I managed to get at least twice as much stuff.”

“Christ, how did you carry it?” Charlie wonders.

“Sam helped.” Jess explains. “He can carry quite a bit.”

“We should'a brought Sam.” Charlie grouches.

 

 

Dean is speechless about the amount of things they've bought... until he's not.

“Holy shit.” He breathes. “How did- why are... what the hell?”

“It's all stuff you'll need.” Jess assures him. “And we didn't even get things like diapers or formula. This is just the basics.”

“Where are we going to put all this stuff?” Dean asks, raking a hand through his short hair, voice thick with anxiety.

“Don't worry about it.” Jess says, putting her hands up in a placating manner. “We'll put it in a spare corner of the art room until you figure out where the baby's room is going to be. You won't even know it's there.” She smiles disarmingly and Dean huffs a defeated breath.

“Alright, fine.”

“Yay!” Jess squeals. “We'll just be this way then.” She scurries off down the hall with the others trailing behind her. Cas offers Dean a helpless shrug as he passes.

 

 

** Inias **

Things are good. Things are very good.

Never in Inias' life have things been so good.

He has a family, a family he cares about, who cares about him back. He has a roof over his head, a good, solid, permanent roof. He was promised a long time ago that he could stay here for as long as he wanted, and he plans on taking full advantage of that promise. This is the only place he's ever felt safe, cared for. When, four years ago, at fifteen, he went into heat, he'd still felt safe. Not for one moment had he felt like he was in danger, even though he'd been in close proximity to an alpha (Dean).

He'd been taken care of. They'd all taken care of him, Dean included. They'd brought him food and water and pain medication and, um, fake knots. He'd been okay, it had been okay.

Before, before he came here, he'd thought that if he lived to heat age at all, it would surely be a horrific experience. He'd imagined the ordeal in red, full of pain and fear. He'd thought that if there were alphas, and there always were, that... well... he was sure it wouldn't be pretty.

But it wasn't bad at all. Not at all. Dean had been nothing kind and caring. He'd shown no signs of wanting to do anything... untoward. Maybe it was because he and Cas were mated, but Inias thinks it's more than that. He thinks that either way, Dean wouldn’t have done anything. Inias has never met an Alpha like Dean before. But then he also met Sam and Jess, both alphas as well, and they make him feel hopeful for the world.

But his happiness doesn't just have to do with caring alphas and a place to call his own. There's also... a boy. A very nice boy. Well, man, he supposes. Gadreel will have left boyhood years ago. Because, yes, it's Gadreel.

He supposes the others must know how he feels about Gadreel. He spends hours on the phone with him every few days, for god's sake, and they always let him have that time to himself. He knows he's not hiding his feelings well, that he's probably being terribly obvious, but he can't quite bring himself to care. Not enough to keep the smile off of his face when he's on the phone with Gadreel, at least. Not enough to keep himself from feeling like he's walking on air for hours after they talk.

He's felt this way for years, since before Gadreel left. Well, not quite like this. He'd been young when Gadreel lived here, and he'd liked Gadreel, but hadn't quite worked out how. It had been a crush, back then. Nothing more. But now... well... it's not a crush anymore.

They spend hours talking over the phone, Gadreel telling him all about his life, about everything he does, about shows he's sees on television, about jokes he's heard. And Inias tells Gadreel what little there is to tell about his life. On Wednesday nights they watch Broad City together, over the phone. They watch quietly, phones to their ears, and then during the commercials they talk about everything that's happened on the show. It's almost sickeningly sweet and Inias knows it.

The only thing is... Gadreel doesn’t know. He doesn’t know that Inias is, well, sort of in love with him. Okay, not sort of. Really. Really in love with him.  
So, yeah, Gadreel doesn’t know, and it's a problem. Because every time they hang up the phone Inias wants to say _I love you_ , but he doesn’t, and it gets harder and harder every time. He doesn’t know how Gadreel feels. He likes to think that the man wouldn't spend so much time on the phone with him if he didn't feel something, but he's not going to assume. They've never talked about it, it's never been brought up, so he doesn't know.

Sometimes, he pines. He can't help it. Just, occasionally, he gets down in the dumps because he's in love and the object of his affection doesn't know. But it's okay. He always gets out of the dumps. Cas, the only person he knows _knows_ , sometimes sits with him, lets him vent, or gush. Sometimes gives him tea. Always pats him on the back and tells him that it'll get better. For some reason, Inias always believes him.

 

 

Inias hasn't heard from Gadreel in a week. When they talked last, Gadreel hadn't said anything about not being able to call for a while. But he's his own person, right? He's not under any obligation or anything, right? Yeah.  
But he always calls. Inias almost picks up the phone and calls him a few times, but what if Gadreel isn't calling for reason? What if he doesn’t want to talk? What it-  
So he doesn't call, but he does worry. He fidgets, he paces, he's too anxious to eat properly. The others notice, but he just tells them that he's not feeling well. Cas gives him some herbal tea to help, but it doesn’t really, because the source of the problem persists. Gadreel doesn't call.

 

 

It's a week and a half since Inias last heard from Gadreel.

He's not worried. Nope. Everything's fine. He tells himself over and over.

Sunday comes. Dean, Cas, Meg and Sam leave for the market with all their pies and honey. Jess is here, in the living room watching cartoons with Laura and Hael. Anna is somewhere, painting, Inias thinks. Things are quiet.

And then... there's a knock on the door.

Last time there was an unexpected knock, it had been the COC. Inias does not like unexpected knocks. He almost doesn’t go to the door. He almost goes and hides but, in the end, he doesn’t. He has his papers now, he has nothing to be afraid of. So he goes to the door.

He can see the silhouette of someone tall standing beyond, obscured by the lace of the curtain over the door window. He opens the door, and finds the person facing the lawn, with his back to the door. Inias doesn't recognize the back. The stranger is almost as tall as Sam, with dark hair and a leather jacket over his wide shoulders.

Inias is admiring the strength of the stranger's shoulders when the man turns, and his breath catches in his throat. There's a strange buzzing in his ears, suddenly, and he's having a very hard time finding his breath again.

“Hello, Inias.” The man says.

Inias reaches out, catches himself, pulls his hand back. It's shaking, he notices idly. He's shaking. He swallows all the words clogging his throat. One word. He allows himself one word.

“Gadreel.” He whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time you get a whole chapter with Inias! Hooray!  
> I know it's kind of short, i'm very sorry. I've been working a lot, this has been my first day off all week. It's only going to get worse, as i'm about to get a second job, but I hope you'll all be patient and stick with me. 
> 
> There are no warnings for this chapter.

** Inias **

Inias can’t speak, can’t think. Every thought has flown from his head but one. Gadreel. Gadreel is here, standing in front of him. His first thought had been, _impossible_ , but it really isn’t, is it? This is really Gadreel. 

His eyes are the same, beautiful hazel bursts, like exploding stars. His nose is the same too, and his lips. But everything else… is just so much bigger. He’s so much taller than he was when Inias saw him last, much broader at the shoulder. His posture is better, more confident. Dark stubble covers his chin.  
He’s handsome. So much more than Inias remembers. Over the years his memory of Gadreel has become a little warped. A bit more handsome than he actually was, a bit funnier, a bit taller. If he’s being honest, he’d been a little worried that one day he’d see Gadreel again and the real thing wouldn’t compare. 

Well, he needn’t have worried. Turns out, the real thing is better than his modified memory. So much better. 

So he stands there staring at Gadreel, gaping like an idiot, until the man clears his throat, looking at Inias pointedly. 

“Oh, uh. Come in.” Inias says dumbly, stepping aside to let Gadreel in.

The man smiles and steps inside, brushing close to Inias as he crosses the threshold. As he passes, Inias gets a wave of his smell, fresh and clean like wind and laundry detergent. It’s different then it used to be as well, smoother, clearer. Inias finds that he has to physically stop himself from leaning forward and smelling Gadreel, breathing in the smell for as long as he can. 

The screen door falls closed behind Gadreel with a soft creak and a muted thunk, and he turns to face Inias, who still holds the inside door open, unable to make himself move. The tall man puts his hands in his pockets, looks down at his feet. 

“Are you well, Inias?” Gadreel asks, in that deep, curious tone. The phone didn’t do it justice. Not even a little. 

“Y-yes. Yes.” Inias stutters. “It’s just- I wasn’t expecting you. Was anyone expecting you? I didn’t know…”

Gadreel grins, lips pulled back over his straight, white teeth. “I thought I’d let it be a surprise.” He says. 

“Ha. Yeah. Well, you surprised me.” He coughs to clear his throat. “Everyone will be very happy to see you.”

Gadreel looks at him closely for a long moment. “And you, Inias? Are you happy to see me?”

“Of course I’m happy to see you.” Inias breathes. “I’m sorry if I’m- you just caught me off guard. Seeing you again is… a little startling. You’ve changed so much.”

Gadreel reaches out, bridging the gap between them. With his thumb he brushes a bit of hair off of Inias’ forehead. “You’ve changed as well.” He says quietly.  
Inias’ breath stills in his throat as Gadreel’s eyes search over his face. It seems as thought they’re closer now, although neither of them have moved. Gadreel opens his mouth, but before he can say whatever it is he’s going to say, there are footsteps on the stairs. 

The two of them draw away from each other as Cas comes into view. He stills for a moment, confused, before recognizing the man standing next to Inias. But then recognition flickers in his eyes, and he’s smiling big.

“Gadreel!” He exclaims, opening his arms and coming to embrace the man, “It’s so good to see you! When did you get here? Are you staying?”

“It is good to see you too.” Gadreel rumbles, folded up in Cas’ arms. Cas is so much smaller than he is, but Cas has always seemed a little more like a parent to the rest of them. “I would like to stay for a while, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course!” Cas laughs. “You’re always welcome, you know that.” He pats Gadreel on the arm. 

Inias envies the ease with which Cas and Gadreel interact. There’s nothing held back between the two of them, nothing unsaid, beneath the surface. They’re _friends_. Simple. Good. Friends. 

He wished he’d been able to embrace Gadreel as Cas had easily done, but there was just something… stopping him. The fact that he’s in love with Gadreel should have made a hug easier, shouldn’t it have? He should have _wanted_ to touch, to seek out physical contact. But it’s difficult. The very thing that draws him close to Gadreel has him unable to move, unable to flirt back, unable to do… anything. 

He’s not sure what it is exactly that he’s afraid of. It’s not as if Gadreel is going to hurt him, he knows that. Gadreel is one of the kindest people he’s ever met.  
Perhaps he’s just afraid in general, he thinks. He’s never had the opportunity to explore a romantic relationship before. Everyone else here at the house is like family. Never has he even felt a twinge of attraction toward any of them. And even before that, before the Winchester house, he’d never felt attraction toward anyone else. He has no experience with it at all. He doesn’t know how to act, what to do. 

As for sex, well, he knows even less about that. A lot of bad things happened to him when he was young but, thankfully, none of them were of a sexual nature. The abuse he suffered was more of the physical sort. It wasn’t exactly something he was thankful for at the time, but, looking back, things could have been worse. 

But then Cas is ushering Gadreel further into the house, and Inias doesn’t have time to think about things anymore. Everyone is excited. Everyone (except Jo, who is only meeting Gadreel for the first time) is hugging Gadreel, patting him on the back, touching him, and Inias curses himself for not doing something physical. 

Inias keeps catching Gadreel watching him, and it makes his stomach churn nervously. He tries to think of interesting things to say, but as soon as he opens his mouth the words dry up on his tongue. It was so much easier talking to Gadreel over the phone, when he didn’t have to see his lovely face and his… big arms. 

Dinner comes and Gadreel sits in the chair next to Inias. His jacket is long gone, so that there’s nothing to separate the world from the tight white t-shirt stretched over his chest. And as he gets more comfortable, his scent thickens, rolling over Inias, surrounding him. No one else seems to notice, but Inias can hardly breathe. 

“You’re very quiet tonight.” Gadreel murmurs next to him. 

Inias breathes a nervous laugh. “Am I not usually?”

“You usually talk to me.”

“Well, I’m better on the phone.” Inias tells him, picking at his fingernails. 

Gadreel’s arm brushes against his own. “Are you alright?”

“Oh. Yes.” Inias doesn’t look at him. He’s having a hard time staving off a full-blown panic attack as it is. 

“Hmm.” Says Gadreel, sounding unconvinced. But he doesn’t bring it up again. He talks to others, tells Dean about his construction job, talks to Cas about the place he’s been living in Maine. He shows Anna pictures of his apartment and the surrounding area. He shows Inias too, and the boy is left breathless by the beauty of rolling fields of flowers and beautiful beaches.

“You like beaches?” Gadreel asks Inias.

“I don’t know.” Inias confesses. “I’ve never been to one.”

Gadreel bumps him gently with his shoulder. “We’ll have to go sometime. Would you enjoy that?”

Inias finally looks him in the eye then, and finds his gaze open, honest. They’re clear, and beautiful. 

“Yes.” He says finally. “That sounds nice.”

Gadreel smiles happily at him. 

 

 

They’re sharing a room. It’s been so long, Inias sort of forgot that he and Gadreel used to sleep in the same room. Hael is there too, of course, and Jo, but still. They’re sleeping in the same room. 

They get dressed before the girls come up. They stand with their backs to each other, on opposite sides of the room. Inias is still acutely aware of every rustle and zip that signals Gadreel’s disrobing, the soft thump of his shirt hitting the floor. He tries not to picture it, he really does, but it’s futile. He can’t help but imagine Gadreel’s bare chest, bare legs, bare… um. _Anyway_. 

He gets dressed quickly and, thinking nothing of it, turns back around. 

Gadreel, of course, is not dressed. It’s… heavenly. _He’s_ heavenly. He’s facing away, but muscles ripple under the skin of his back as he moves. His legs are like small trees. He’s got to the biggest omega Inias has ever seen, honestly. And, as much as he tries to avoid the area, his eyes are drawn eventually to Gadreel’s ass. Which… _wow_. He doesn’t have a lot of comparative knowledge about butts, but he’s pretty sure that _wow_. 

He spins back around quickly, biting the inside of his lip and trying to control his breathing. He waits a few minutes before saying, in a surprisingly steady voice, “Are you decent?”

“Yep.” Gadreel says.

Inias turns back, and Gadreel is dressed this time. Inias can feel his face burning, but he tries to keep his cool. 

“Guess i’m on top then?” Gadreel says.

“What?” Inias gasps. 

“Top bunk? Looks like you sleep on the bottom now.”

“Oh. Oh, yes.” Inias swallows, failing to calm his racing heart. “I- i’m on the bottom now- the bottom bunk! Um. Yes. I moved down after you left. I just- It was-”

“It’s alright.” Gadreel interrupts. “I don’t mind. I missed you too.”

There it is. The thing that’s going to be the death of him. The fact that Gadreel knows how much Inias missed him, and admits to missing him back. How can he do it? How can he just say how he feels? It’s baffling. 

But he doesn’t have long to contemplate it, because Hael and Jo come in, and everybody climbs into their bunks. Inias tries very hard not to think about close Gadreel is, but above him, but he has a very hard time thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't know, my tumblr can be found [here](http://frecklesandsky.tumblr.com).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally have a day off. It's my first one this week.  
> So here's a chapter! I hope it's okay. I wish it were longer, but this is what I have time for.  
> Thank you all for continuing to read this!  
> There's no Gadreel/Inias in this chapter, and i'm very sorry. I wanted to focus on the other characters a little.   
> There will be more Gadreel/Inias in the next chapter!
> 
> **CHAPTER WARNINGS**  
>  There's a little bit of female nudity at the end of the chapter, but nothing particularly graphic or overly sexual. I think that's it.

With the arrival of Gadreel comes _heaps_ of sexual tension, the likes of which haven’t been felt around the Winchester house since probably around the time of Cas' first heat.

Inias and Gadreel, those two idiots, just keep _looking_ at each other. They take turns staring, usually only just missing the other doing the same. 

Cas knows that Inias thinks his affection is one sided, but it's obviously not. Gadreel watches Inias just as much as Inias watches him, with this soft, longing look on his face. When they talk, Gadreel will lean in close to Inias, if they're on the couch, he'll drape his arm behind the other boy. They're just so _hopeless_ , and Cas really wants to intervene, but he promised Dean that he wouldn’t. Dean is of the dumb school of thought that says they should work it out on their own. 

Then there's Meg, who seems to have developed a crush on Jo. She thinks she's being subtle about it, but Cas sees everything. There's love blooming everywhere, and Cas fully expects quite a bit of first-love angst before this is all over. 

And, of course, there's the baby. That small life growing inside of him. 

Pregnancy resources are limited for omegas. Cas has it better than most, because he's friends with Kevin, but there's still no way to know the gender of the baby until it's born, and that could be a while. In the meantime, they try to come up with names that are more typically gender neutral. Charlie suggests that they make the baby's middle name “Baggins” and Cas is worried by how much Dean seems to be actually considering it. 

“We are not naming my child after a hobbit.” Cas tells him.

“Hey, _our_ child, remember?” Dean says. “I helped.”

“And besides,” Charlie cuts in. “He saved Middle Earth. It's a pretty good name.”

“Come on, Cas.” Dean pleads, leaning down to kiss him on the neck. “It would be super cool.”

“I don't think you understand the meaning of the word.” Cas quips.  
Dean pouts for the rest of the day. 

 

 

Anna

Sometimes, Anna climbs trees. She goes barefoot into the woods, finds the biggest tree around, and climbs it as high as she can. She's still fairly small, light, and it's easy going. At the top, she can really feel the wind, hear the birds, feel alone. 

She likes feeling alone. She's aware that this may not being a particularly normal feeling, but she feels it just the same. Up here in the treetops, no one can find her. No one's around. No one good, no one bad. No one. She goes and she sits for hours up in the tree tops, sitting very very still, listening to the wind rustling the leaves, the woodpeckers, the rustle of small animals on the forest floor. 

As much as she loves her family, the house is too noisy. There's always something going on there. Someone talking, someone yelling, someone looking, someone touching. Something. There's too much noise, she can't think. Even if it's quieter, she can't be alone. There's nowhere to be alone there. Someone's always around. 

There's this pressure that builds in the back of her head, until she feels like she's going to burst, and she has to go. She just has to leave and go somewhere _alone_. Really, really alone. 

Sometimes she goes to the lake, strips off her over-clothes, and jumps in. Under the water she gets that same sense of being alone. She likes the way everything is muffled, muted. But she can't stay under the water long, and she can't see, and if someone spots her swimming they'll want to swim too. So it doesn't really work. The trees are better. 

Very recently, Anna has discovered that she can get out the window in the bedroom she and Meg share. If she stands on the little ledge just outside, she can pull herself up to the roof with minimal effort. 

The roof is different from the trees, because there are still people nearby. She can hear them, sometimes see them, but they don't know she's there. She takes care to walk softly so that they don't hear her inside and, sometimes, she spies. That's really the only thing the roof is good for. It's not remote enough to ease that pressure that builds in her head, but it's _great_ for watching people without them knowing. 

Anna has learned lots of things recently, some of them she's pretty sure she's not supposed to know. But who's she going to tell? 

For instance, she hears Inias talking to Cas about Gadreel. Anna kind of thought that one was common knowledge, to be honest. They're so _obvious_. God. 

There's other things. Little secrets shared from one person to another. Nothing big, although she's pretty sure Hael has something living under her bed. Anna thinks she hears the girl talking to it one day.

Other than that, though, nothing terribly important. 

It's more of a hobby than anything else, if spying can be considered a hobby.  
Maybe she'll paint their secrets, she thinks. Let them figure that out. 

 

 

Meg

The first time Meg almost kisses Jo, it's very nearly a disaster. She's not even thinking, they're just talking and something in her stupid brain thinks, “this would be a good point for a kiss.” and she trusts her brain, usually, so she leans forward. 

About halfway to Jo's mouth, she realizes what she's doing and pretends to sneeze to cover it up. God, that would have been awful. She kicks herself for it, mentally, all day long. 

Jo hadn't seemed to notice, and Meg takes this as her cue to pretend it never happened. The thought never even traipsed across the darkened corners of her mind. Nope. 

This whole having a crush thing is stupid. The stupidest thing she's ever done, probably. Who thought this would be a good idea? All these dumb butterflies, the nerves, the _pining_. Who wants that? Certainly not Meg. But, she's getting it. All of it, full force. It's _horrible_. She has no control over her own emotions anymore. She feels weak and unstable, and that's upsetting, but she's not upset at Jo! No, none of this is Jo's fault. It's all Meg, and she takes full responsibility.

She tries not spending so much time with Jo, but that just makes her insides ache and she's not about that. She feels a little bad for indulging her feelings... but not quite bad enough to stop. 

One day when it's particularly hot out, the two of them are traipsing about outside when suddenly Jo turns to Meg, eyes full of mischief, and says, “Lets go swimming!”

Before Meg can agree, or protest, Jo is sprinting off toward the pond. Meg follows at a slower pace, but she stops altogether when, halfway there, Jo pulls her shirt up over her head and tosses it to the ground. Her bare back swims in Meg's vision, covered now only by the soft fall of her light hair. 

“What are you doing?” Meg calls out. 

Jo spins around, throwing her arms wide, exposing her breasts to the world.  
“You can't swim in clothes, dummy!” She turns back around to continue running toward the lake. She unbuttons her jeans as she goes, and spends a moment at the water's edge untangling them from her ankles. 

Meg follows, a little slower. By the time she reaches the shore Jo is already splashing around, calling for Meg to hurry up. 

Meg disrobes nervously, acutely aware of Jo, already naked, watching her from the water. She slips off her shirt and drops it alongside Jo's pants. She can feel goosebumps rising on her skin, her nipples beading from the gentle touch of the air, and from nerves. But, they both have breasts, she reminds herself. It's not as if she hasn't seen them before, it's not as if Jo hasn't. 

Her pants go onto the ground too, and she's completely, absolutely exposed. She has no hair to hide behind, and she can feel her face going red. Quickly, before Jo can look at her much, she jumps into the lake. 

The tepid water feels cold on her sun-warmed skin, and she squeals as her head breaks the water. 

“Why didn't you tell me it was cold?!” 

Jo laughs. “It's not cold, you're just a big baby!”

“I am not!” Meg sputters angrily. 

Jo just laughs more. Meg surges forward and pushed Jo's head under the water. When Jo comes gasping back up seconds later, she has murder in her eyes, and the war is begun. 

They splash, they duck each under the water. At one point Jo tackles Meg, and Meg can feel the softness of her body pressed against her own. She feels Jo's legs, Jo's breasts. She can't decide if she wants to get as far away as possible, or grip Jo tightly and hope she never leaves. 

Eventually they tire, and they end up lying side-by-side on the warm grass next to the lake, letting themselves air dry. They're quite for a while, and out of the corner of her eye Meg watches Jo's chest rise and fall as she breathes. 

Restlessly, she shifts, and turns her head the other way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter, but it has some sex and it has some confessions and I think it's alright.  
> Thank you guys for sticking with me through my shitty schedule and my short chapters. It honestly means so much to me that you'd even bother reading it. You guys are amazing and I don't know what i'd do without you all. 
> 
> **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER**  
>  Some smutty stuffs in the first half.
> 
>  **NOTE**  
>  Someone asked recently if the lake the omegas go swimming in is the same one with the body from the last story, and if the body is still in it.  
> Sometimes I forget that you guys can't read my mind, and I forget to explain things.  
> So no, the body is no longer in the lake. Sam and Dean got it out of the lake. I think I may have said that they "took care of it" but I can't remember if I explained further than that. You can use your imagination if you like, but i'd say they probably burned the body. Maybe they buried it in the woods somewhere.

Dean rubs his hand slowly over Cas' belly, in gentle little circles. Cas is finally starting to show, his stomach is slightly rounding now, curving his dresses out slightly when they're a tighter fit. 

They're lying side-by-side, on the bed in their room since the others tend to make exaggerated gagging noises when they find the two mates doing this sort of thing in the house's public spaces. 

The television at the end of the bed is on, but it's turned on low, more white noise than anything else.

Dean makes his passes over Cas' belly, nuzzling his nose into the sensitive hollow beneath the man's ear. 

“That tickles!” Cas giggles.

Dean smiles into his skin and nips at earlobe. “How about... this?”

He drags his tongue up Cas' throat to the underside of his chin. 

Cas laughs. “That doesn't tickle quite as much.”

“This?” Dean asks, peppering Cas' face with kisses, pecking him on the lips, pressing kisses to his eyebrows and eyelids and cheeks. 

Cas wriggles beneath him, letting out a completely undignified shriek as Dean kisses his collar bone. Grinning, Dean slips his hands beneath his omega's soft purple frock and pushes it up to his chest. 

Cas gasps when Dean lowers his head to lap at his sensitive nipples, flicking the edge over the tips of them until they're hardening, beading into dark pink buds. 

“Dean.” Cas murmurs, halfheartedly. “Dean, it's the middle of the day. We shouldn't...”

Dean sucks Cas' nipple into his mouth, taking it between his teeth and worrying it. When he lets it slip out of his mouth, it's red and spit-slick. He blows over it softly, enticing a low moan from Cas' lips. 

“You still think we shouldn't?” Dean asks, kissing down Cas' belly. He curls his fingers around the boy's hips.

“Oh, you're _such_ an asshole.” Cas groans, without any real malice.

Dean goes a little further down, pressing his stubbled cheek against Cas' soft cock. “Was that a, “stop”?”

He pulls back.

Cas' hands, curled into fists in the covers until now, come down to grasp Dean's hair.

“Do _not_ stop.” He demands. 

Dean smiles and kisses the side of Cas' length, with his hands he massages the chubby thighs that bracket his head. “Wouldn't want to disappoint.” 

He licks at the tip, before taking the still-soft member into his mouth. He suckles softly for a moment, feeling the way it thickens on his tongue. When Cas is fully erect, Dean bobs his head, sucking the length of it with enthusiasm. He dips his hand down between Cas' legs, where he's wet with slick from arousal. With his thumb, he presses into Cas hole. The heat of it envelops the digit wonderfully.

When Dean removes his thumb, he replaces it with two fingers, then three. He relishes the gasps and breathless little moans that Cas makes as he flexes his fingers in Dean's hair. As Cas' moans get louder, Dean sucks harder, until Cas is coming into Dean's mouth, arching off the bed. Dean swallows him down and pulls his fingers slowly out of Cas' hole. He moves over his mate, kissing him softly on the lips. Cas is loose, happily sated. He hums into Dean's mouth and spreads his legs wider as the man moves between them, lining himself up and pushing inside with a deftness born from familiarity. 

Cas closes his eyes and lets his head fall back as Dean moves inside him, stretching him wide, making him feel whole. 

“I love you.” Dean whispers.

“I love you, too.” Cas tells him. 

 

** Inias **

Inias and Gadreel sit in the living room. They're on the couch. Gadreel's arm is slung over the back, resting on the upholstery just above Inias' shoulders. 

They're watching a movie.

Well... they're _trying_ to watch a movie. What's actually happening is that they're both using all their energy to pretend that they can't hear Dean and Cas vigorously fucking upstairs. If the rhythmic thumping and the breathy moans weren't enough, the smell of their pleasure is thick in the house, pungent and overwhelming. It has Inias thickening in his pants, despite the fact that he's not attracted to either one of them. 

When Inias sneaks looks at Gadreel, he finds the man red-faced, anxiously chewing on his bottom lip. He keeps clearing his throat, as if it will clear the smell of sex from the air. 

Finally, desperately, Inias blurts, “You wanna go for a walk?”

“Yes!” Gadreel answers immediately. He huffs a relieved breath and stands. 

Inias stands too, and the two of them exit quickly through the front door. Once they're out, in the clean, clear air, they both breathe deep.

“Jesus. That's better.” Gadreel sighs.

“Oh my god.” Inias says, fanning himself with his hand. “That was... potent.”

Gadreel grunts in agreement, stretches his arms high about his head for a moment, then takes off down the porch steps. Inias follows, of course. They walk around the house, around the lake, then Gadreel starts off into the trees.

“Where are we going?” Inias asks.

Gadreel shrugs. “The woods.”

“Oh, alright.”

So they walk through the trees. The air is full of bird-song and dappled sunlight, it's quite and beautiful, and Inias finds his mind wandering to peaceful places. He's so calm, more calm than he's felt in a very long time. 

So it takes him by complete and utter surprise when Gadreel's hand bumps the back of his, once, and again, then presses there purposefully. Inias' heart beats erratically, he feels excited, and sick to his stomach with nerves. But he wants this. So, so desperately. He takes a breath, concentrates on putting one foot in front of the other, and presses his fingers back into Gadreel's so that they slip together. 

They keep walking, although Inias' hands are feeling clammy because of nerves, and after a while the sun begins to descend in the sky. 

“You want to head back?” Gadreel asks.

  
“Okay.” Says Inias. 

They walk back, hand in hand, and when they finally break through the cover of the trees, Gadreel stops short. Since they're holding hands, Inias is pulled to a stop as well. He turns to look curiously at Gadreel. 

“Inias,” Gadreel says, “Have you... do you plan on staying here forever?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean... wouldn't you like to go somewhere different? See different things?”

Inias shrugs. “Maybe. But, where would I go? What would I do? I'm not exactly welcome in the world as I am.”

“What if you could come back with me? To Maine? The town where I live, it's different. They treat omegas equally there.”

Inias snorts. “What are you talking about? My family is here. And anyway, I don't believe such a place exists.”

Gadreel frowns. “Ah.” He says. He moves away, slowly, so that Inias doesn’t notice it at first. When he does he reaches out and grabs Gadreel's elbow.  
“What's wrong?”

Gadreel purses his lips. “Nothing's wrong.” He says, but his scent has shifted. It smells tangy, coppery, like pennies. He smells upset. He tries to move away again, but Inias steps in front of him, taking hold of his arms. He's not usually so forceful, but he doesn't think Gadreel with be mad at him for it. He trusts Gadreel. And he wants to know what's wrong.

“Gadreel.” He says. 

“Nothing.” Gadreel says. 

“You're lying.” Inias says softly. 

Gadreel huffs. He looks upward, toward the sky. “Inias, I don't feel like it's any great that secret that I care for you. I suppose I hoped that you'd care for me as well.”

“I- how do you mean?” Inias asks, fairly confused. 

“I mean it how it sounds. I care for you. In a- a more than friendly way. In a, ah- more like-” He pauses and clears his throat. The tops of his cheeks are flushing pink. “More like mates, I suppose.” He says quietly. 

“Like mates.” Inias repeats, processing. His grip on Gadreel's arms tightens. “You love me.” He says, in awe. 

Gadreel's scent is a little bitter around the edges, he's nervous. “I love you.” He confirms. 

Inias feels something like weight lift off of his shoulders, like all the worry he's been carrying around is melting away. He's so happy, in fact, that he feels a little sick to his stomach. Not in a terribly bad way, but the kind of stomach upset that comes from nervous excitement.

“I'm sorry if this changes things or- or upsets you. I just. I wanted to tell you.”  
Finally, he looks Inias in the eye. He seems so uncertain, more so than Inias has ever seen him. 

“I love you too.” Inias tells him, putting his worry to a quick end. 

Gadreel is very quiet for several long moments, and very still. Inias can almost see him processing everything. And then, he moves forward. With one big, strong hand he cups Inias' jaw. The other he slides around the boy's waist.  
“That... is a relief.” 

He bends his head down, and Inias tips his head up, parting his lips in anticipation. They brush together, softly. Gadreel has has big lips, they completely cover Inias', but they're so soft. They kiss, and they kiss some more, and then Gadreel is lapping at Inias' bottom lip, and Inias is opening his mouth, and Gadreel's tongue is in his mouth. 

There's so much going on and Inias is having a hell of a time keeping up, until finally he decides not to even try. He just sighs, loops his arms up around Gadreel's neck, and lets it happen. The position is a little weird, because Gadreel is having to bend down quite a bit to get to Inias' mouth, and Inias is having to stretch upward. But if Gadreel is okay with it, then Inias is too. 

He feels Gadreel's hands move, down his torso, over the curve of his ass, down to his thighs. And then suddenly he's being lifted up.

Inias grasps Gadreel's shoulders tightly and gives a completely undignified shriek as he's lifted high into the air, but he wraps his legs around Gadreel's waist and he finds that he likes it. He likes being this close to Gadreel's mouth, having such easy access. He likes the feeling of Gadreel's hands on his thighs and under his ass. He likes the heat of Gadreel between his legs, and isn't that something? 

He feels completely safe, even though he's high above the ground, because Gadreel is the strongest person he knows, and there's no way he'd ever let him fall. 

So Inias holds on tight and lets himself be kissed until his lips are sore and his legs feel like jelly, until Gadreel's arms get tired and he has to put him down. 

Gadreel's cheeks are pink, and he looks at Inias for a long time, looks at him like he's something beautiful, before they go back to the house, hand in hand, and Inias tries not to think about whether or not he can really leave this place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boss just hired another person for my shift, so hopefully i'll get a second day off soon, so hopefully i'll have more time to write! Thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:**  
>  Some porns! Just for you!

The swell of Cas' belly is heavily evident now. He's getting stretch marks on his hips, stomach, and thighs, the latter of which are getting plumper by the day. Dean, true to his word, absolutely loves them. He's enamored with the softness there, he likes to bite it, leaving red marks up and down his mate's legs. 

Dean is at work on the back of Cas' legs now. Cas is on his belly in the middle of the bed, legs spread, dress pushed up to his armpits. Dean is there between his legs, kissing up his thighs. He rubs his cheeks against the insides, and Cas shivers at the feeling. When he bites down, Cas squeals. Dean runs his tongue over the reddened flesh, kneads his hands in Cas' ass. Dean moves up, palms open Cas' cheeks, and moves to taste him. 

Cas turns his head to muffle his moans into his pillow as Dean's tongue  flicks at his entrance, lapping up the slick that leaks out. Dean misses some and it trickles down to Cas' balls, he chases after it, sucking the soft skin into his mouth. 

Cas huffs, pressing back into Dean's mouth, eager and needy. Sometimes, he can't believe how far he's come. He thinks back on his childhood and he remembers pain, fear, and the need to blindly follow orders. And now here he is. An adult, mated, pregnant, with an alpha happily worshiping his body. How did he get here? How was he so lucky?

And suddenly he's crying, tears dripping down onto his pillow.

Somehow, Dean knows. He stops what he's doing and lifts his head to look at Cas, then sits up when he finds his mate crying.

“What's wrong?” He asks, fear lacing his words heavily. “Did I hurt you? Is it the baby? Are you in pain?” 

Cas shakes his head. “I'm okay.” He says weakly. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am.”

Dean's shoulders sag with relief, his scent loses its fearful undertones. “You scared me.” He says, leaning over Cas' back to kiss the side of his neck. His hands roam gently down Cas' sides and soothingly over his belly. 

“You're not the only one who's lucky, you know.” He tells Cas. “There's no way I deserve you.”

Cas slaps blindly behind him, connecting with one of Dean's legs. “You stop that.” He says. “You deserve everything good you get.”

Kissing the back of Cas' neck, Dean lines himself up with Cas' hole, loose and slick, and begins to slowly slide himself in. Cas closes his eyes and lets himself fully feel Dean inside him, filling him up, stretching him out. It's such a heady feeling, and it never fails to make him feel so, so close to Dean. Not that they aren't close already, but this is something different. Because Dean doesn't just fuck him. Never once has their sex just felt like sex. On television, Cas hears couples constantly complain about how their sex lives have gone stale, but he doesn't think that will ever be a problem for him and Dean. Every single time they join it feels like... it feels like being worshiped. Dean makes him feel like he's the only thing in the whole universe that matters, like he'll never get tired of him, like he's something unique, something special. 

Slowly, Dean pushes in until he's fully seated, hips pressed against the heat of Cas' ass. He nuzzles loving at the back of Cas' neck, presses kisses to the top of his spine. 

He pulls out just a little before rolling his hips, settling into steady rhythm that has Cas huffing little pleasured breaths into his pillow every time Dean presses in. 

And then Dean is reaching down beneath him, taking Cas' cock in hand. He doesn't jerk him off though, he just feels it. He holds it in his hand, pressing his fingers into the soft skin, sliding his thumb across the tip, slick with pre-come. 

He squeezes it, just a little, not enough. 

“Dean,” Cas groans. “What- _fuck_!”

“Hmm?” Dean hums, nipping at Cas' earlobe, sucking it into his mouth. 

Cas tries humping into Dean's hand, but the man lets his grip go lax.  
“Dean, please!” Cas whines. 

“Be patient, baby.” Dean whispers, sliding his tongue into Cas' ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

Cas growls, but then Dean's hand slides down his shaft to his balls. He takes them into his hand and begins to massage them gently. 

This goes on for several minutes, and Cas is coming undone by the time Dean speaks again. 

“You want me to fuck you harder, sweetheart?” Dean murmurs.

“Yes!” Cas gasps. 

“How hard?”

“Just _harder_!”

“Say please.” Dean teases.

“You say please, asshole!” Cas snaps.

Dean stills for a moment, and Cas realizes that he's laughing. 

“Dean!” Cas huffs,   “Quit playing around!”

Dean laughs harder, body shaking where it's pressed against Cas'. 

“Dean!”

“Sorry!” Dean chortles. “Sorry. Just- give me a minute.”

“Ugh.” Says Cas, laying his head on his arms. 

Cas waits patiently until Dean has calmed down, until he feels his forehead pressed against his shoulder.

“You done?” Cas asks, not unkindly. He can feel Dean grinning into his skin.

“Yeah,” Dean says, kissing the freckles that litter Cas' shoulder. “What were we talking about?”

“You were going to fuck me harder.” Cas reminds him. 

“That's right, I was.” And he does, he pulls all the way out before slamming back in, setting a pace that's punishing in all the right ways. He finally, _finally_ , takes Cas' cock in his hand and jerks it along with his rhythm until he's spilling onto Dean's hand. Dean sits back a little, grips Cas' hips, and pounds into him until his knot is swelling, binding them together, and he's filling Cas with his release.

 

** Meg **

 

Jo is acting... strange. She keeps reaching out toward Meg, like she's going to touch her, and then changing her mind at the last minute. She's also been spacing out a lot today, and she seems a little wobbly on her feet.

They're out by the lake and Meg is getting worried.

“Are you feeling alright?” Meg asks finally.

“Oh, um, yeah.” Jo says, unconvincingly. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just, feeling a little...” She fans herself with her hand, then stops mid-motion. She closes her eyes. “Oh.” She says, sounding resigned.

“What?”

Jo looks away. “Nothing. I just realized- I have to go. Sorry.” And she just leaves, still not looking Meg in the eye. She practically runs away, leaving Meg feeling like she's done something wrong, but she doesn't know what. She huffs and goes to the garden to find Cas where he kneels in the dirt, picking some late tomatoes. He's only wearing a little sleeveless sundress, blue, with lace at the hem, stretching a bit over his swelling belly.

“Aren’t you cold?” Meg asks.

“No.” Cas replies without looking up. “I think it feels nice.”

“Well, you're a weirdo.” Meg says, sitting down next to him. It may not be full on “cold” yet, but its been a little chilly lately, and she has taken to wearing long sleeves. At the very least, she wouldn’t be out in a sleeveless dress. 

She reaches out and helps him pick the rest of the tomatoes, and the two of them are quiet until all of the red fruit are in a neat pile between them.

“What's wrong?” Cas asks when they're done.

“Why do you think something's wrong?” 

“You smell anxious.” Cas tells her.

Oh, right. Meg always forgets that omegas can fucking _smell feelings_. Boy, is that annoying. 

Meg sighs. “Jo's acting weird. I think I might have done something or... I don't know.” She shrugs. 

Cas shakes his head. “It's not you.” 

Meg looks up at him sharply. “You know what's wrong?” She asks accusingly.  
Cas frowns and scratches his nose, leaving a streak of dirt there. “I'm not sure if she'd want me to say.” 

“Come on! You can't just say something like that and leave me hanging! Don't be a tease!”

“It's just that it's kind of private.” Cas says. Then he sighs. “But I guess you'd find out anyway, since Kevin is on his way.”

And Meg knows, she gets it, but Cas says it anyway. “She's about to go into heat.”

Hallelujah. Joy on earth. Good will to all men or... whatever. Meg's heart leaps, she's going to get to see Jo in heat! Well... she _might_ get to see Jo in heat. Maybe. There's a good chance Jo won't want Meg anywhere near her, or won't want anybody near her. But there's a chance!

“Meg, calm down.” Cas' voice cuts into her fantasy.

Meg blinks back to reality. It doesn't have a naked Jo in it. This sucks. 

“Don't do anything stupid.” Cas tells her. He says it kindly enough, but it still grates on her nerves. 

“You mean like you and Dean?” She asks sweetly. 

Cas narrows his eyes at her, he frowns. Meg feels vindicated. “Yes, actually.” 

He huffs. “What we did was stupid and should be avoided.”

“But it worked out.” Meg reminds him.

“Ours was a... special circumstance.”

“Oh, a “special circumstance”.” Meg scoffs. “That's like all I ever hear about you guys. _Special circumstance_ this and _special circumstance_ that. It's getting old, Cas.” 

Cas sighs. “Well, it's true.”

“Yeah, I know.” Meg bites back. “You're so special and your life is so special and everything you do is so special.”

Meg's feels queasy. How can Cas tell her not to something that worked for him? In short, take advantage of the situation. Which, by the way, Meg wasn't even necessarily going to do. She was just going to, say, look in and see if Jo needed anything. She's not going to fucking take advantage or anything, who does Cas think she is? Who does Cas think _he_ is? Not someone who can tell her what to do, that's for sure. 

She realizes after a minute that Cas must be able to smell her anger, because when she glances his way he's tense and looks upset. 

She wants to apologize, she really does. Cas is her oldest friend. But also she's kind of tired of him acting like he's the exception to every rule, and also like he's all of their parent. He's not her parent, goddammit. She she says nothing, and after a while Cas gets up and leaves. 

 

Things are tense between the two of them for the rest of the day, but this is hardly the first fight they've ever had. Cas is bossy and Meg will admit that she can sometimes be brash. Of course they fight. Things go on, a little less normal than usual, but they go on. Kevin arrives with his trusty bag of mysterious herbs or whatever, and they move Jo's stuff down to the art room, along with a cot, so that she can have privacy during her heat. It's a good setup, they figured it out back when Inias had his first heat, and couldn't bare to be in the same room as another person. 

Meg can't smell the change, can't detect the shift in Jo's scent that means she's hit her heat full on, but she can see it. Jo's skin gets flushed, her eyes sort of gloss over, and she starts gulping water like there's no tomorrow. Everybody clears out at that point, except Kevin, who's checking her vitals. 

This is by no means Jo's first heat, and she knows what she wants. She gets shut in the room with a case of bottled water, some herbal tea, some medicine to relieve the pain, and a couple fake knots. She won't need the knots today though, if her heat follows the usual cycle. But it's good to be prepared.

Kevin stays the night, sleeping on the pullout bed in the living room, and people come and go from Jo's room, making sure she has everything she needs. She's doing fine, Meg is told, Jo knows how to handle her heat. 

Still though, it does make Meg a little nervous. She remembers vividly Cas' first heat, how horrible it had been for him, how worried she'd been. Oh. And now she feels even worse for arguing with him earlier. Well.

She goes and finds Cas in the kitchen, washing those tomatoes from earlier. She sits down at the kitchen table and picks at her fingernails.

“Sorry for earlier.” She says after a while.

“I know.” Says Cas. He sighs. “Me too.”

“Still friends?”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Obviously. This is like the smallest fight we've ever had.”

Meg grins. They do this every time. She asks if they're still friends and Cas always rolls his eyes and says “duh”. 

She gets up from her seat to come up behind him and wrap her arms around him. “You're a good friend.” She says.

“The best.” Says Cas.

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves now.”

 

The next night, when everything is quiet, Meg goes downstairs and knocks on Jo's door. Just to check in on her, that's all. Just to check in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm probably going to write Meg/Jo porn next chapter, but I thought i'd ask if you guys would be interested in that at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER**  
>  In Meg's part, there's poorly-written meg/jo porn. If you're not into that, you can just skip to Inias.

**Meg**

Meg knocks on Jo's door. Quietly, she doesn't want to wake Jo if she's asleep, and she doesn't want to wake anyone else either. If Jo doesn't answer, Meg has resolved to just walk away and pretend she didn't have this idea. Everything will be fine, she tells herself. Everything will be fine. 

But she doesn't have to walk away, because after just a few seconds, she hears Jo's voice.

“Meg?”

“Yeah, it's me.” 

“You can come in.”

Meg turns the handle slowly and pushes the door open, stomach churning nervously. The room smells stuffy and odd. Meg doesn't have that omega sense of smell, but even she can smell that heat tinge in the air. It doesn't smell amazingly irresistibly good like she's heard described, to Meg is just kind of smells like strong oranges.  

But then she looks at the cot and she doesn't care what it smells like. Jo is there, lying in the bed, watching her. She seems to be naked. At least, the top half of her is. She has a blanket, but it's pooled around her waist. Her skin is glistening with sweat, pooling in the dip of her collar bone and between her breasts. Which, Meg can see, speaking of. Well. She can see them well. Whole breasts. Jo's breasts. Uh oh. 

Meg looks away quickly, but the image of Jo's breasts is seared into her brain.

   
“Uh. Hi.” She says to the ceiling. 

“Hi.” Says Jo. Her voice is oddly breathy. 

“I uh, I came to see how you were doing.”

“In the middle of the night?”

Meg shifts on the balls of her feet. “Yeah, I mean, I figured no one else would be bothering you at this hour, so...” She trails off, and her treacherous eyes lower to Jo once again. This time when she looks, Jo has her eyes closed and one of her hands is down... beneath... the blanket.

“Oh my god!” She says. “Are you-?! You're not- ?!”

Jo sighs. “I'm in heat, Meg. I'm _horny_.”

“Oh. Ha. Yeah.” Meg can't remember the last time she felt so flustered. She has no idea what to say or do. Maybe this was a bad idea.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Jo asks.

“I hadn't really thought this far ahead.”

Jo opens her eyes and holds out her unoccupied hand. “Why don't you come over here and make yourself useful?”

Meg has no idea what she's in for, no idea what she's doing, but she steps forward, because she's only human. When she's close enough, Jo takes her by the hand and pulls her to sit down on the edge of the cot. She guides Meg's hand over her chest, places it on one of her breasts, and leaves it there.

“Just...touch me a little.” She says. 

“I'm not sure this is a good idea.” Meg says, despite herself, despite the warm flesh beneath her palm, despite the voice in her head screaming at her to continue. 

Jo closes her eyes again and leans her head back against her pillow. “Don't be an idiot. I know you want to, I can smell it. You want to touch me _all_ over, don't you? Just start with my tits. Come on, I don't bite on the first date.”

Meg sort of feels like she's going to pass out, she's burning up and her head is pounding and dear god she wants this so badly. And she's going to have it. If Jo is okay with this, then what's the big deal?

Slowly, gently, she kneads her fingers into the flesh around Jo's breast, she squeezes. 

“Just like that.” Jo breaths. “Play with me.”

Meg lets her other hand drift up to Jo's other breast. They're very nice, if Meg does say so herself. A bit uneven, freckly, with big pink areolas. They're perfect. 

Meg brushes her thumbs over the hardened buds of Jo's nipples, and is rewarded with a small moan. So she does it again, then she takes Jo's nipples in between two fingers and she pinches, not hard, just a little.

“That's right.” Jo says. “You've got it now.”

Meg tries rolling the buds between her fingers, flicking them lightly, anything she can think of. She likes to see Jo's reaction. So it's not that big of a leap when she decides to lower her head and take one of Jo's nipples into her mouth. 

She hears a gasp above her, but she ignores it, choosing instead to flick her tongue rapidly over the bud. Her hands slide around to cup the sides of Jo's breasts, to caress them softly. She feels Jo's unoccupied hand in her hair, suddenly, gripping, keeping her there, and she knows she's doing the right thing. Since Jo seems to be so into this, Meg lets her hands wander, down the girl's sides, over the curve of her hip, to the slight swell of her ass. Her fingers trail over the inside of Jo's thigh, leaving goosebumps in their wake. When she encounters Jo's hand, working feverishly around her clit, trying to bring her closer to completion, she brushes it aside. It's replaced with Meg's own hand.

Meg doesn't have a lot of experience with sex, sure, but she's seen porn and she knows what feels good to her, and so she's going with that. She rubs her thumb gently over the nub, and her middle finger brushes along Jo's slit. 

“Shit!” Jo hisses. 

Meg pulls back a little, afraid that she's gone too far, but Jo grabs her by the shoulder and pulls her back. 

“No, no,” She says quickly. “Good shit. It- it's good. Keep doing that. Please.” 

And so Meg bends her head back to Jo's breast, and she slips her finger into the girl's warm, wet heat. She kisses up Jo's neck, exploring the skin there, while Jo whimpers beneath her. She drags her tongue along the sensitive skin behind Jo's ear, nips at the flesh above her shoulder. 

Without thinking, she presses a kiss to Jo's cheek, and then her mouth. The girl's eyes fly open, she gasps, she looks surprised. Meg feels a sudden, blinding panic, but before she can do anything Jo is kissing her back, desperate and wild. 

They're a mess of tongues and hands and sweaty skin, Meg is still in all her clothes, but she feels more exposed than she has in her entire life. Jo is saying something, but Meg can't be bothered with it. She's blinded by all of Jo's skin, deafened by the sound of her breathy moans, she's so overwhelmed. But then Jo is pulling on Meg's hair and she has no choice but to listen. 

“Under the bed.” The girl gasps. “There's knots. Fuck me with one.”

Sure enough, under the bed are a couple of fake knots, a blue and a red, but they look vulgar to Jo, too bright, too fake. She hesitates, licks her lips.

“I want to try something.” She says.

“What? Just fuck me!”

“You'll like it.”

“Fine, whatever! Hurry up!”

And so, Meg pushes the blanket down off of the bed and goes to kneel between Jo's legs. The cot is small, but it's not too bad. Jo is watching, confused, as Meg puts her hands on the girl's thighs, presses them apart, and ducks her head. 

Okay, so she's never done this before. Never ever. But she knows the general idea, and hopefully that will be enough. And yeah, it's a little weird. Jo has a lot of thick blond hair down there, the space between her legs is a lot hotter than Meg thought it would be, and she tastes different than Meg thought she would. Not bad, not bad at all. Just stronger, thicker somehow. 

But it's good. She likes the feeling of Jo's thighs bracketing her head. She likes the taste of Jo on her lips. She likes Jo's fingers in her hair, and Jo's voice growling nonsense and panting above her. And, despite her inexperience, she seems to be doing alright. At least, Jo seems to like it quite a bit. She's bucking her hips and tightening her fingers and then she's gasping, and going rigid, she's biting her hand to keep from crying out. Meg keeps up her movement until, finally, Jo goes lax.

She sits up and looks down at the omega, who's staring at the ceiling with a dazed look on her face. She's sweaty, hair plastered to her face, perspiration trails down her temples and her stomach. She's beautiful.

“You made me come.” She breathes.

“Uh,” Says Meg. “Yeah.”

“You... I didn't-” Jo swallows. “I didn't think I could come without a knot.”

“What?”

Jo shrugs tiredly. “I just... I didn't know.”

“Okay.” Meg sort of feels like this is a private conversation. Between Jo and... herself? Maybe. In any case, she feels like an intruder suddenly. She stands and brushes imaginary wrinkles from her shirt.

“I, um. I'll go, I guess.” She says. 

“Yeah.” Says Jo. “I've got to get to sleep anyway.”

“Yeah, well. Goodnight.” Meg backs toward the door.

“Night.” Jo replies, still staring at the ceiling. 

Meg slips back through the dark house, but she doesn’t feel like she thought she would. Suddenly, she understands what Cas meant when he said heat-sex was a mistake for the first time. Not only does she feel like she took advantage of Jo, she also still doesn’t know how the girl feels about her. She'd been horny and in heat, she probably would have done that with anyone who came along. Meg's not special, this doesn’t mean Jo likes her. This doesn’t mean anything.   
She feels sick to her stomach. Awful and sort of... abandoned, somehow. 

Lonely, in a way she hasn't felt in a long time. When she gets back to her room and into bed, she curls up onto herself and, for the first time in a very, very long time, she cries.  

** Inias **

Gadreel is attentive, he's kind, he's a good listener. And he hasn't brought up moving back to Maine again yet, so that's nice. Inias doesn't know what he's going to do. He knows Gadreel will want to go back eventually, but he's not sure if he can make himself go too. This place has been his home for a long time now, the only home he's ever had where people cared about him. And those people are his family now. How can he leave his family? But he needs Gadreel in his life, badly. He missed the man so so much when he was gone, and there's no way he's going through that again. So he's... confused. And he's kind of trying not to think about it, because things are going really nicely right now. 

Gadreel likes to go on walks through the woods, and they'll hold hands. They'll talk about the trees and the birds and the plants, and completely unrelated things, books, movies, whatever comes to mind. Inias has fallen in love with the feeling of Gadreel's hand in his own, fingers intertwined, palms together. It's almost like praying, but they're two separate people.

Sometimes they go on picnics, like in the movies. They'll take a blanket and some lunch out with them and sprawl out someplace in the sun. Sometimes Gadreel will kiss him, and he'll feel like he's going to burst into flames. Sometimes they just lay next to each other, arms brushing, and it's absolutely perfect.

 

 

Inias is in the front yard, raking fallen leaves into a pile, when he hears crunching footsteps coming up behind him. There's still a small part of him that always panics when someone comes up behind him, but he makes himself turn around slowly. There's Gadreel, in his leather jacket and his big black boots, looking at Inias fondly. 

“Hi.” Says Inias, setting his rake up against the porch.

Gadreel grins. “Hey.”

He just looks at Inias for a long time, until the younger boy finally says. “What's up?”

“I'm going into town, why don't you come with me?”

“Into... town?”

“Yeah.”

Inias frowns. “Without Dean?”

“Yeah, without Dean. We're both adults, if you hadn't noticed.”

“I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Why not?” Gadreel asks. 

Inias gives him an exasperated look. “Someone will see us and take us away?” He says.

“No, they won't.” Gadreels says.

It's at this point Inias begins to suspect that Gadreel might be nuts. “Um, yes, they will. We'll get caught and we'll put everyone else in danger and I can't go back to a Center, Gadreel, I can't!”

“Hey, whoa, it's alright.” Gadreel says, moving close to put his hands on Inias' shoulders. Inias looks down and finds that his hands have clenched into fists, and they're shaking. He hadn't even noticed. 

And then, he's pressed against Gadreel's chest, face in his chest. Gadreel's arms are around him, and he's stroking gently down Inias' back. 

“Sorry.” He whispers, after a minute.

He feels Gadreel's lips on the top of his head, and the warmth of his breath when he says, “It's alright. You don't have to go if you don't want, but I promise nothing bad would happen to you. You gotta trust me.”

Inias stays still for a while, and pulls back only when he thinks he's gotten himself together. He scratches his arm nervously, looking everywhere but at Gadreel.

“I trust you.” He says. “But this isn't Maine, Gad. I think it's a bad idea.”

Gadreel reaches up and brushes his thumb along Inias' chin. “I'm not going to let anything happen to you.” He says earnestly. 

Inias closes his eyes. This is a bad idea. This will only end badly. It can't work.  
“Okay.” He says finally.

 

 

Inias gets his jacket from the house and the two of them go into town. He's tense and nervous the whole way there, riding in Gadreel's rickety pickup, he feels like he might be sick. He keeps thinking of everything that could go wrong, picturing scenarios in his head. 

Once they get to town though, the most extraordinary thing happens. Nothing.   
They walk through town, and no one spares them a second glance. The numbers on their wrists are hidden by long sleeves and the alphas... they don't know. They don't know that Inias and Gadreel are omegas. They can't tell. It's astonishing. 

Gadreel takes Inias out on a date. A “real” date, he says. He takes him to dinner at a restaurant, it's strange, Inias has never been to a restaurant before, and then they go and see a movie. The movie theater is a first as well. Inias feels a little nervous at first, when the lights go dark, but then he gets caught up in the movie, and Gadreel's arm around him, and he forgets to worry. 

After their date they go and pick up groceries for Dean and Cas, and they drive home. It's just so... normal, and it leaves Inias feeling light, and a little off balance, but not in a bad way. 

“Thank you, Gadreel.” Inias says as they drive up to the house. “Today was nice.”

Gadreel smiles at him, reaches over and squeezes his hand. “That's the way it should be.” He says.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anna**

All this love is... strange. It's not as if Anna doesn't feel loved, of course she does. Anymore, she always feels loved. It's not like it used to be, that empty, blank void. But romantic love is a whole nother monster, or so it seems anyway. 

She's been watching. Well, she always watches, but this seems a little different somehow. She observes couples, watches how they interact. It's interesting. 

For instance, she can tell which couples have been intimate by watching them (and not by watching them _be_ intimate. She draws the line a bit before that). Dean and Cas are mated, but she can see that they're intimate anyway, the way they move around each other, it's like they're two halves of the same person. They talk to each other like they already know what each other is going to say, but they're still happy to hear it anyway. 

Meg and Jo are the opposite. Anna can tell they've been intimate by their sudden awkwardness, the way they avoid each other's gaze, the way they keep almost touching, but not quite. It's obvious that something has happened between the two of them, and it doesn't seem like it ended well. Anna feels sorry for the two of them, absolute idiots, both. Can't get a thing through their thick skulls. There's probably just been some dumb communication issue that could have easily fixed, but hasn't been.

Mostly, Anna likes watching Inias and Gadreel. They're sweet, hesitant, shy almost. Their words are whispered, their touches are gentle. Sometimes Inias will put his hand on Gadreel's arm to get his attention, and Gadreel will look down, surprised. Every time he gets this smile on his face, like he didn't expect it to be Inias there, but he's the gladdest man in the world that it is. It makes Anna feel all warm and happy inside, for Inias, for Gadreel, for everyone.

Sometimes, Anna paints them. But she doesn't want anyone to think she's gone all soft and mushy, so she doesn’t paint them as themselves. She paints them as two trees, growing side by side, branches reaching out toward each other. She paints them as fish, swimming together. She paints them as stars, as bugs, as a breeze, and no one's the wiser. 

 

Anna sits next to Cas on the porch steps. Her head rests on his shoulder, her hand on the swell of his belly. She wants to feel the baby move, but it hasn't happened yet. She likes to sit like this with her big brother, just the two of them. At this moment, she feels utterly safe, cared for, loved. She feels at peace. Cas presses a kiss to the top of her head, and she feels like a child. Perhaps not the child she was, but the child she could have been.

Sometimes she imagines herself as a Perfectly Normal Girl, with a Perfectly Normal Childhood. She imagines growing up with her family, her brothers and parents and perhaps other siblings that she doesn't know about. She imagines that their parents kept them, loved them, raised them. It's... difficult, she doesn't really have much of a frame of reference. Mostly she just imagines things she's seen on television.

Sometimes she forgets that she has actually spent the majority of her life here, with Cas, cared for. She wasn't out in the world for an exceptional period of time, and for that she's constantly grateful. 

But she relives those years constantly in her nightmares, in the moments when she lets her mind drift. If she brushes the scars on her legs or neck accidentally, she's back there.

Sometimes she feels like she never left. She worries that this, this place, this peace, is a dream. That she'll wake up and it will all have been fake. Or, she used to. Not so much anymore. She has learned tricks, little things that remind her that yes, this is real. She might pinch herself on the thigh, or press her hand to something very hot or cold. 

It's just that sometimes, it feels too good. Like now, with her brother's arm around her, sitting on a nice porch on a nice bit of land in the middle of the woods, the sun warming her head. How is this her life now? How can she deserve this?

“What are you thinking about?” Asks Cas, pulling her from her thoughts.   
Anna raises her head to look at him, she smiles and pats his belly. 

He smiles back at her. “The baby?” He sighs. “Me too. You're going to be an aunt. Bet you never thought you'd be an aunt, huh?”

Anna shakes her head, she never did. She could never have imagined this sort of wonderfulness in her life. 

 

 

**Meg**

Meg hates Jo. 

She hates Jo's stupid face, and her stupid voice. She hates her annoying laugh and obnoxious personality. 

And the worst part? She doesn't hate Jo. 

She misses Jo. So, so much. And it's not even like she moved away or anything, she's right there. She's close enough to see, to smell, to touch, but she's a million miles away at the same time. 

She's acting like nothing happened, but at the same times she's not. Her eyes slide over Meg anymore, not really seeing her. She sits on the other side of the table, on the other end of the couch. She goes out wandering alone. She doesn’t invite Meg.

It hurts, it hurts a lot.

Meg has always found a peace, a sort of relief, in knowing herself. In trusting her gut and not second-guessing herself. She does what she feels, she says what she thinks, and that's always worked out for her. Until now. 

If she thinks about it, she supposes it started with Jo. She developed feelings for the other girl, and she didn't tell her. She almost always says what she thinks, but she didn't say this. She can't figure out why, exactly, it's just that she felt like she couldn't. Any time she wanted to, it felt like she physically couldn't get the words out. And then it sort of just got worse from there, until the feeling was too big to put into words at all. And then she got herself into this situation.

  
It's her own damn fault, and she knows it. She should have listened to Cas, she should have never gone into that room. But then, she thought it had been good. Decent, at least. And now every time she sees Jo there's this voice in her head that says she must have been a shitty lay. She must have done something wrong. She must not have been good enough. 

And those are the type of thoughts she's always done her best not to think, but now she can't stop them coming, no matter what she does. She can feel them clawing at the inside of her head like a rabid animal. It makes it very hard to sleep, to eat, to think. She feels like she's definitely ruined something that could have been great, and it's eating her up. 

She doesn’t even realize that anyone else has noticed until Charlie comes to visit one day, takes one look at her, and lets out a low whistle. 

“You're lookin' rough.” She remarks.

Meg shrugs. “Didn't sleep well.” 

Charlie looks at her for a long moment, eyes squinted almost shut, “Let's take a walk.” She says. 

“I don't really feel like taking a walk.”

“We'll take one anyway.” Charlie says. She grabs the edge of Meg's sleeve and tugs her toward the door. Megs tries stubbornly to pull her sleeve back for a few seconds, but soon gives up and lets herself be dragged, grumbling mutinously, out of the house.

“Okay.” Charlie says, once they're walking down the driveway. “What's up.”

Meg crosses her arms over her chest and pulls her thin jacket a little tighter around her to ward off the autumn chill. “Nothing's wrong.” She lies. 

“C'mon.” Charlie tries. 

Meg rolls her eyes. “There's. Nothing. Wrong. I didn't sleep well last night. Why's something always gotta be wrong?”

“Well there usually is, to be fair.” Charlie says. 

“Hmm.” Says Meg.

“And, Jo wasn't looking so great either, I thought it might be related.”

Meg frowns. “Jo looks fine.” She bites. Because it's true, and it's infuriating. Jo is perfectly fine, acting like nothing happened. 

“Does she?” Charlie asks, slyly.

“Yeah.”

They don't speak for a minute, Meg kicks at rocks as they walk, sending them skittering into the grass. 

Finally, Charlie seems to lose patience. She sighs loudly. “You might as well just tell me because i'm going to keep asking until you tell me.”

Meg doesn't answer.

“Maybe i'll just talk to Jo about it then.” Says Charlie.

Meg stops and turns to face Charlie, glaring. “It's none of your goddamn business!” She growls.

“Ah!” Charlie exclaims, face brightening. “So there _is_ something going on!”

“You're such a fucking busybody, you know that? Why don't you just mind your own business?”

“Because you're family.” Charlie says seriously. “And I can see that you're hurting.”

And, just like that, Meg feels like an asshole. She slumps, letting her arms fall to her sides. “Sorry.” She says weakly.

“'s okay, kiddo. You lash out when you're upset. Believe it or not, I do know that about you.”

Meg frowns, thinking of all the times she has, in fact, lashed out because she was feeling hurt. She doesn't like to admit it thought, because she's an adult and that's not a very adult thing to do. 

“Yeah.” She grumbles. 

“So, what it is it? Break up?”

Meg scoffs. “Not even. We'd have to be together to break up.”

“But there is something going on between you and Jo?” 

“Yeah, yeah. You got me. There's _something_ going on.” She kicks another rock angrily, hissing when it hurts her toe. 

Charlie waits. 

“We sort of... hooked up. I guess. During her heat.” Meg says, scowling at the road. 

“And?”

“And nothing.”

“Huh?”

“And _nothing_. We're not talking about it. We're not talking at all. She's avoiding me, she barely looks at me.”

“Ahh.” Charlie says, finally understanding. 

And then, like a damn has burst, it all comes out. “I don't know what did wrong, Charlie. I don't know if- if I was bad at it or- or maybe she didn't really want to do it. I don't know. I fucked it up. I fucked it up and I don't even know how, and I don't know how to fix it and I...” She closes her eyes, because she feels like crying and it's humiliating. No way she's going to cry in front of another person. “I miss her.” She whispers. 

Charlie doesn't say anything, but she reaches out and puts her hand on Meg's shoulder. She draws the girl close, and then she puts her arms around her. Meg leans into Charlie, because she needs this. She needs comfort and reassurance. 

“I'll talk to her.” Says Charlie.

“No!” Meg exclaims, pulling back. “Do _not_ do that. I don't want her thinking- well, I don't know. Just don't.”

“I won't mention you.” Charlie promises. “I won't tell her we talked. I'll just talk to her a little, see how she's feeling. I'll be very casual, swear.” 

She holds out her hand with pinky extended, and Meg rolls her eyes, but wraps her own pinky around Charlie's anyway. 

“Okay.” She sighs. “Just don't mention me.”

“It's nothing we can't fix, kiddo.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I do. But, you know what? If it doesn't work out, it's not the end of the world.”

Meg frowns. “But I want it to work out.”

“Yeah, I know. But sometimes it doesn't. And that's okay.”

“I guess.” Meg sighs. “I hope it does though.”

“Me too.” Says Charlie.

 

 

**Cas**

Everyone touches Cas' belly now. Since he's really started to show, everyone wants to feel. At first it kind of bothered him, but now he's getting used to it and it's not so bad. He even likes it when it's one of a few specific people. He likes it when Anna puts her hands on his belly, because she gets this look of pure awe and joy that makes his heart feel like it's going to burst with happiness. 

He likes it when Dean's hands are on his belly, big and warm and protective. He feels like there's no way anything going to happen to the pup when Dean's hands are on him, no way at all. And it feels nice, when Dean rubs his hands up the sides of Cas' belly. 

Cas sits on Dean's lap on the living room sofa, his back to Dean's front. Dean nuzzles at the back of Cas' neck, and rubs the sides of his belly sweetly. Cas has been feeling grumpy and sick to his stomach today, and Dean is determined to make it better. He's been bringing Cas Ginger Ale and sandwiches and cool washcloths. Now he's just holding him, trying to sooth his mate with physical contact. 

“How you feelin', sweetheart?” Dean asks.

“Better.” Cas sighs weakly. “I'm sorry i'm in such a bad mood.”

“'s okay.” Dean says. “Probably just baby hormones.” 

Cas leans his head back to rest on Dean's shoulder. “My head hurts.” He grumps.

“You want some tea?”

Cas nods. 

“What kind do you want?”

Cas scrunches his nose, thinking. “Chamomile.” He says finally. 

“Okay.” Dean starts to sit up. “Let me up and I’ll make you some tea.”

“No. Stay here.” 

Dean grunts. “I can't make you tea from the couch, babe.”

Cas scowls and Dean can't help the laugh that bubbles up from his throat. 

“Don't laugh at me!” 

“No, no.” Dean says, still chuckling. “I just... the scowling always gets me.”

“You better take me seriously!” Cas demands. 

“Of course I do, baby.” Dean kisses Cas on the shoulder. “Let me up.”

Cas sighs and shifts off of Dean's lap, grumbling all the while. Dean gets up, stretches, and heads for the kitchen. Cas can hear him clanking around, humming to himself while the water heats. He lays back on the couch and wills himself to relax. His shoulders have been so tense all day and it's giving him the headache. No matter what he does, though, he can't get his muscles to relax. 

He's still trying when Dean comes back, carrying a bright yellow mug with steam curling from the top. The sweet smell of chamomile wafts to him, and his shoulders relax just a little. 

“Here you go.” Dean says, lowering the drink into Cas' hands. “Drink up.”

He sits down next to his mate again, curling an arm around him and kissing him on the temple. 

“I'm gonna get you feeling better.” Dean promises. 

Cas hums happily into his cup, letting the hot water sooth him. “Thank you, Dean.” 

“Anything for you.” Dean says, earnestly. He presses his lips softly to the space behind Cas' ear. “You know that.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been completely overwhelmed by everything for a while now, and havn't had a lot of time to write. I know it's an excuse I use a lot, but i'll stop using it when it stops being true. As always, thanks for being patient with me. 
> 
> **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER**  
>  Sexy stuff in the very beginning, and also at the end.  
> In the middle there's a girl walking around naked, but it's not sexual.

 

 

 

 

Cas has stretch marks. He’s always had them to a certain extent, but now he has a lot. They’re on his stomach and on his thighs where he’s been gaining weight, and on his back. He doesn’t like them, they’re not pretty. He frowns at them a lot.

The first time Dean hears about this he presses Cas down onto their bed, rids him of his clothes, and proceeds to kiss every one of the new stretch marks. A bit later, when he’s inside Cas, hips rolling smoothly, he traces his thumbs over them.

  
“You’re beautiful.” He whispers into Cas’ ear. “No matter what. You’re always beautiful. You’re… perfect.” He nips at Cas’ earlobe, thrusting in a way that has Cas arching his back, gasping for air. Dean reaches between them and takes Cas’ cock in hand, rubbing his thumb along the head, where pre-come drips. “So perfect.”

Cas starts to shake his head, but then Dean thrusts into him a little harder and he loses track of his thoughts. Dean continues to tell him, with every kiss, every touch. He feels it as though his mate speaks it aloud. He feels it like it’s written on his skin.

When Cas comes, Dean presses his nose into the dip beneath Cas’ ear, breathing him in.

“Perfect.” He mouths into Cas’ skin. He slows his thrusts, pounding into Cas’ sensitive hole in a way that’s almost gentle, almost tender. He worries the skin of Cas’ neck between his teeth.

Cas can feel Dean’s knot start to swell, very slowly, and when they’re finally locked together Dean kisses him deeply, slowly. It’s not that they don’t usually make love tenderly, it’s just that in this case Dean is trying to convey something, a feeling, a message. He’s making absolutely sure that Cas gets it through his head.

And it works. Cas comes out tired, sated, achy. He comes out feeling good, feeling beautiful, confident, feeling loved.

Dean turns over, so that Cas lies on top of him as they’re tied together, his thighs tucked around Dean’s hips. Dean rubs his hands over Cas’ back.

“Been thinking of names.” He says, lips pressed to Cas’ temple.

“Hmm?” Cas says sleepily.

“I’ve always liked Benjamin as a boy’s name. Could call him Ben or Benny or Benji. What do you think?”

Cas nuzzles into Dean’s neck. “That sounds nice. I think-” He yawns. “I think Charlotte is a nice name. Or maybe Claire.”

“What about Mary?”

Cas smiles. “Mary is a beautiful name.” Dean’s mother. Of course, Dean would want to honor his mother. From the pictures they have around the house, Cas knows that she was a beautiful lady.

“Do you remember your mother’s name?” Dean asks.

Cas shakes his head. “I don’t have a mother.” He says. And, really, it’s true. There’s a woman out there someplace who gave birth to him, sure, but she gave him up as a slave. He has no love for her.

Dean’s arms tighten around him. “I’m sorry.”

“I found a new family.” Cas tells him. “And bits of my old one. It worked out for the best, I think.”

He raises his head to kiss Dean sweetly on the mouth.

“I think so too.” Says Dean.

 

Cas’ nipples grow extremely sensitive as well, and the area surrounding them grows plumper, ready to make milk when the pup arrives. It’s a little weird, but Kevin assures him that his chest will go back to normal once the pup stops needing it. Sometimes he can’t stand the feel of anything against them, has to strip off his shirt and lay in bed for a while, but sometimes they ache to be touched. Sometimes he pinches them between his fingers, or has Dean suckle on them until they’re red and swollen and he’s ready to come.

He has cravings sometimes, but it’s nothing as odd as movies and television have led him to believe. It’s mostly regular things, he just wants them very badly. Oftentimes Dean will get of work and check his phone to find several text messages from Cas, usually along the lines of,

“The baby wants blueberry pancakes :P”

or

“Dean the baby needs two cheeseburgers from Freddy’s Diner, tomato, pickle, lettuce, ketchup. No mustard. “

And of course Dean brings him what he wants, because the baby demands it. When he gets home he’ll sit with Cas out on the porch and they’ll eat together. Or, sometimes, Dean just watches Cas eat. It’s not weird. Cas makes the cutest faces when he eats, scrunching his nose and furrowing his brow. And yeah, sometimes watching Cas’ plump lips get slick with grease or sticky with syrup gets Dean a little hot. That’s just a bonus. Mostly, he just likes to make his mate happy.

 

Cas is laying down on the couch, head turned toward the television. His feet are propped up on the arm rest, his hands are folded under his head. The sun from the window falls on his chest, warming him. Gabriel sits on the floor next to the couch. He’s chattering on about this girl he met at the laundromat, and slowly piling candy bars onto the soft swell of Cas’ stomach.

Cas just watches him, bemusedly. Gabriel, he has discovered in the past few years, is a man given to flights of fancy. He has a thought, and he says it. He has an urge, and he acts on it. He’s loud and carefree and has almost no filter. He’s a good man, though, and Cas enjoys having him around.

“Her hair is the color of _really good_ coffee and I swear to god you could see her ass from _space_.” He sighs, a dreamy, far away look on his face. “She’s amazing.”

“Gabriel!” Comes Hael’s voice, sharp and bossy, from the doorway. She’s standing there with a scowl on her face and her hands on her small hips. “ _What_ are you _doing_?”

Gabriel sighs and turns back to Cas, giving him a weary look. Cas just shakes his head.

Last year, Gabriel accidentally blew up a dollhouse Hael built, and she’s since made it her personal mission to make sure that Gabriel gets up to no mischief whatsoever. At turns, Gabriel finds it amusing and insufferable. Sometimes he does things just to annoy her, but sometimes she’ll chastise him for doing nothing at all. Everyone else thinks it’s hilarious.

“I’m not doing anything shifty, little bean. Just introducing the pup to sweets.”

Hael narrows her eyes, looking suspicious.

Cas smiles. “I have him under control, Hael.” He says. “He’s not going to get up to anything.”

Hael huffs, and gives Gabriel one last long look before stalking out of the room.  
Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“God, she’s persistent.” He complains.

“You shouldn’t have blown up that dollhouse.” Cas tells him.

“I didn’t do it _on purpose_!”

“Well what did you think was going to happen? You put fireworks in a dollhouse.”

“In the _windows_. Only in the windows. I just needed something to set them in.”

Cas shakes his head. “You never think things through.”

“Yeah, well, I shouldn’t still be paying for it.”

“Maybe you should have apologized then.”

“But it was an accident!”

Cas shrugs.

Gabriel glowers and puts a Snickers over Cas’ belly button. Apparently not wanting to talk about this anymore, Gabriel changes the subject.

“I’m gonna make sure this kid has the sweetest tooth of all.” He says.

“If you give my child dental problems I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“He’ll only have problems if he doesn’t brush his teeth.”

Cas blinks at his brother. “You think it’s a boy?”

Gabriel shrugs. “Maybe. What do you think?”

“I think it’s a girl.” Cas answers, gazing at his stomach. “Feels like a girl to me.”

“What do you mean “feels like”?”

“I just get the feeling. And…”

“And what?”

“Anna thinks it’s a girl.”

Gabriel squints at him. “So what?”

“So she’s… sensitive to things. She’s… I don’t know, different? If she thinks it’s a girl, so do I.”

“Huh.” Says Gabriel.

“Did you see the painting she did?”

“Which one?”

“The one of me, with a child.”

“Haven’t seen it.”

“I’ll show it to you.” Cas promises. “It’s good. She’s talented.”

“Course she is. She’s a Novak, we’re all hugely talented.”

Cas snorts. “What’s your talent, again?”

“Oh, I’m hilarious.” Gabriel says dryly. “And I can drink more than anybody I know.”

“Wonderful.”

“I always get invited to parties.”

 

Jo

Jo’s arms cut through the water in front of her before she pulls them back, and again, and again. She kicks her legs, and she can feel the weight of the water all around her. Her hair tickles her back, and she thinks about cutting it off. She would have, long ago, but her mother loved it long. Still, maybe she’ll cut it.

When she comes up for air, she feels the breeze against her wet skin, sending goosebumps everywhere, and the sun beaming warmly on her head. She sees the house, in the distance, and the woods. On the bank of the lake, sitting cross legged, staring out toward the house, is Charlie. She wasn’t there when Jo went it. When did she get here?

Jo swims toward the woman and climbs out onto the bank, naked as the day she was born. She sits down heavily next to Charlie and begins to pick muck and water weeds from off of her feet and between her toes. She waits.

“How are you?” Charlie asks after a while.

Jo looks up toward the house, then to the sky. “Fine.” Says Jo. “Just fine.”

“You sure?”

“Should I not be?”

“You seem like something’s bothering you.”

Jo likes Charlie, she does. Charlie has been kind to her, Charlie has been honest, she feels like she can trust Charlie. But Jo doesn’t do this “beating around the bush” shit.

“You got something to say?” Jo asked. “Just say it.”

“I’m worried about you.”

“Why? I’m doing great.”

“I’m not so sure you are.”

Jo sighs. “What’s this about?”

Charlie doesn’t answer for a minute. She taps her forefinger against her knee. “You and Meg.” She says.

“What about us?”

“What’s going on between you two?”

Jo shrugs. “Nothing.”

She sees Charlie roll her eyes. “I know you guys had sex.”

“So what?”

This seems to take Charlie aback. “So… I know heat sex is kind of a big deal. And I know you guys are close. I thought maybe you… freaked out a little?”

“No.” Jo tells her. “I’ve had heat sex before. It’s no big deal.”

“Oookay. Well, then. What, uh. What’s going on?”

“With…?”

“With you and Meg.”

“Nothing.” Jo says again. “We had sex. That’s all that happened.”

Charlie just looks at her for a minute. “Do you like her?”

“Yeah, she’s cool.”

There’s another long silence.

“Okay. Look.” Charlie starts. “I think we’re all confused here. If you like Meg, then why are you guys not talking?”

Jo frowns. She scratches her head. “I, uh. I don’t do well with relationships.”

She tries to explain. “They just don’t work out. I like what I’ve got with Meg now, you know? A relationship would just complicate things, and I think that’s what she wants. She wants something I can’t give her.”

“Well you haven’t even got friendship right now, because she’s upset. She think she’s done something wrong. You guys need to talk. Seriously, what is it with everybody in this damn house and communicating, I swear to god.”

“It’s not going to work out. It never works out.”

“Well you don’t know that until you try, do you?”

“You know, you’re more annoying than I originally thought.”

“You’re going to lose her as your friend. Or, you can talk to her and try to work it out. What are you going to do?”

“Fine, okay? Yeah, i’ll fuckin’ talk to her. Jesus Christ, get outta my fuckin’ ass.”

 

Anna

Hael has decided that she wants to learn how to “do art”. It’s an interesting thing, because the desire seems to have just sprung up overnight. Of course, the pre-teen is given to changing her mind at a moment’s notice.

Anna wouldn’t really mind the intrusion, Hael is enthusiastic and creative, if she weren’t also very loud. She’s brought Laura with her as well, and the two of them are in the studio, making a huge mess and driving Anna up the wall.

Eventually, she leaves. She pads out of the room quietly, pursued by the sounds of smell of oil-based paints and the sound of girlish laughter. She goes up to the room she shares with Meg, and she slips out the window. Once out, she stands on the small ledge and hoists herself up onto the roof. It’s hot, the shingles would probably hurt her feet if she didn’t have so many callouses, but even as it is she can feel the heat radiating up her legs. She stands there with her eyes closed for a while, hands stretched out by her sides, breathing in the silence.

After a while, she opens her eyes again, and everything is in odd, washed out colors. There are birds up here too, crows, and they watch her pass by with their dark, beady little eyes. She waves at them, and they caw at her.

She sits down at the opposite edge of the house from where she came up, legs crossed, hands on her knees, and she feels everything stretch out beneath her. She can almost feel the people in the house, going about their business, like little pinpricks of light on a dark canvas.

Up here, in the quiet, she can let herself be open. She lets the universe flow in.

 

Inias

Gadreel is taking him on a picnic. They don’t have a basket, but they have a backpack full of food and an old blanket, and that will work just as well. They walk far into the woods, until they find a nice, sun-filled clearing. They lay out their blanket and unpack the cold grilled chicken that will be their lunch.

It’s very nice, sitting here with Gadreel. They eat and they talk, and Inias’ fingers and mouth become slick with chicken grease. He’s sucking some of it off of his thumb when Gadreel reaches over, takes his hand, and brings it to his own mouth. Slowly, he sucks the grease off of each one of Inias’ fingers, the soft pad of his tongue pressing against the digits.

Inias has no idea what to do. He’s just sitting there, staring, and he feels like he should be doing _something_ but he’s not doing anything. Gadreel is watching him, holding his gaze, and this feels so incredibly intimate he might burst.

When he finishes with one hand, he starts on the other, and Inias’ breaths are coming faster. He’s not sure exactly why, but his pulse has sped up, he’s unable to control the rapid beating of his heart. Maybe it’s the eye-contact, the way Gadreel is looking at him like he wants to eat him whole, but not in bad way.

Maybe it’s the tongue, which is very suggestive, now that Inias thinks about it. Because now he’s thinking of other things Gadreel could lick, and he can feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

Gadreel finishes with the second hand as well, and then he’s leaning forward to lick the grease from Inias’ mouth and in a moment, naturally, they’re kissing.  
Gadreel’s tongue is big and thick in Inias’ mouth, but it’s also surprisingly nimble as he traces the inside of Inias’ lip. In takes the smaller boy a moment to get a handle on things, but he likes kissing, and once he gets his bearings he responds enthusiastically. He nips at Gadreel’s lips, kisses his jaw, nuzzles at his neck.

They haven’t done much in the way of physical things together. Mostly, they just kiss. But now it seems only natural to let Gadreel press him down onto his back, pop open his pants, and slip a hand inside. Inias gasps in surprise when Gadreel’s hand closes around his length, stroking gently to bring him to hardness, and Gadreel is there, kissing him, taking the sound for his own.

“How’s that?” He whispers, looking down at Inias like whatever comes out of his mouth must be gospel.

Inias nods. “Good.” He practically squeaks. “’s good.”

Gadreel smiles, and Inias reaches up to grip his shoulders. He spreads his legs a little more, brings his knees up, and Gadreel pushes his pants down a little further and brings his cock out into the air.

He stops for a moment, but only long enough to lick his palm a few times before wrapping it around Inias again, and this time… this time he _really_ goes for it.

Inias closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against the blanket as Gadreel’s hand works furiously over him. He can feel the pressure building, and Gadreel must feel it too because he takes the time to push Inias’ shirt up and out of the way before he bites his lip and comes all over his stomach.  
He just lays there, gasping for breath, for several long moments before he opens his eyes. Gadreel is there, still, above him, watching. He has this look of awe on his face that makes Inias want to hide, because no, no one should look at him like that. But Gadreel does, and then he leans down and kisses Inias again, so gentle and sweet. When he finally pulls away, Inias can see Gadreel’s erection, straining insistently against the denim of his jeans. He pushes at Gadreel’s shoulders until he’s sitting back, he gets up on his own knees, shifting closer until they bracket Gadreel’s.

He’s nervous, so nervous, when he unbuttons Gadreel’s pants, slowly unzips them, but Gadreel is watching him with such naked want and affection and something that looks a bit like happiness, that he can’t be afraid.

He probably doesn’t do it as well as Gadreel did. He has a little trouble getting started, because the man’s cock is big and thick and kind of intimidating. But he gives it his best shot, and Gadreel seems to like it. He curses a lot, but in a way that seems like he definitely likes it, and after he comes he takes Inias’ face into his hands and he kisses him again, and again and again.

They use paper towels to clean up, and it’s not ideal, but it’s really their own fault for doing this in the woods, Inias says. Gadreel counters that they share a room with a ten-year-old, and where else are they supposed to do it?

Afterward they just lay around for a while, Inias curled up to Gadreel’s chest with the man’s arm under his head.

“I don’t know how I went so long without you.” Gadreel says.

Inias frowns. “It was awful.”

Gadreel brushes a tuft of dark hair back from Inias’ face, drags his fingers through his hair. “It was. It was awful. Let’s not do that again.”

Inias smiles at him, nuzzling into his shoulder. “Okay.” He says.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am endlessly sorry about how long you guys have waited for a new chapter of this. I probably won't do a chapter a week again, but I _am_ writing it again now.  
>  Anyway it's not a very long chapter, as I'm sort of easing myself back into this.  
> It's been a long time since i've written anything on this story, so if you see any details that don't line up with the rest of the story, let me know, as i've probably forgotten things.  
> I love you all, thank you so much for being patient with me.  
> Once again, I'm sorry this took so long, and I'm sorry it's so short.

The first time the baby kicks, Cas is so surprised that he drops a large bowl full of spaghetti. He doesn't even care, he's so excited. He shouts for Dean and Anna and everybody but by the time they get there the child has stilled again. A few hours later, it moves again. This time, it keeps moving, and everybody gets a chance to put their hands gently on Cas' stomach and feel it. Anna stands there in front of him for a good twenty minutes, hands on her brother's swollen belly, just waiting.

Dean is ecstatic. He babbles excitedly to Cas' belly, to the baby inside. He tells it how excited he is to meet it, and it kicks harder.

Later on, when they're laying side-by-side in bed, Dean suddenly sits up, a stricken look on his face.

“Cas.” He says, voice laced with panic.

“What? What's wrong?” Cas asks, sitting up to follow Dean.

Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Do you think the baby can hear us having sex?”

Cas lets out a relieved huff. “Oh my god.” He says, rolling his eyes. “You scared me. I thought it was something serious.”

“It _is_ serious!” Dean protests. “I don't want to scar our kid before he's even out!”

“I'm sure it's fine.” Cas assures him.

“Cas. One time I accidentally walked in on my parents going at it when I was ten and I _still_ have nightmares about it.”

“Dean,” Cas says gently. “I promise you, it's fine.”

Dean glares at him, and Cas changes tact. “Are you saying that you don't want to have sex anymore?”

Dean's eyes widen. “What?! No! That's not- don't be ridiculous.”

“That's what I thought.”

 

 

Meg

 

When Jo finally decides to talk, Meg is in the laundry room. Jo comes up beside her, where she's pouring detergent into the washing machine.

“Okay.” Jo says, with no pre-amble whatsoever. “Look. I don't do relationships, they just don't work out for me. But I like hanging out with you, and I liked having sex with you, and you're like the best friend I’ve ever had. So, all cards on the table, I want to keep doing that shit with you. But I don't want to be in a relationship.”

Meg blinks at her. “You want to keep hanging out, and keep having sex, and keep being friends?”

“Yeah.”

“I'm... pretty sure that _is_ a relationship.”

Jo shakes her head. “I don't want any of that relationship-type shit. I don't want fights. I don't want a bunch of feelings and are just gonna fuck everything up.”

Meg looks at her for a moment, then lets out a bark of humorless laughter. “Well it's too fuckin' late for that, isn't it?” She says. “And you know what, couple-type arguments? Feelings? Those are things _I_ want. I want snuggling. I want dates. Okay, I'm lonely, not desperate. I'm not just gonna be your fuck buddy and pretend that's what I want, Jo. I'm not.” She huffs. It's too much. She's spilling her guts, revealing too many cards, and she doesn't even care. She's gotten it all out, and, surprisingly, she feels a little better. Not that much better, seeing as Jo just told her she basically wants a fuck and that's all, but a little better. But she can't stand being here anymore. She just can't. She closes the lid to the washer, turns the machine on, and walks away.

Jo doesn't try to stop her, and that's as heartbreaking as it is a relief.

Meg feels sick to her stomach, angry, her skin is on too tight. She ends up walking right out of the house, down the front drive. Of course, the front drive goes on forever, through not only the front yard but also the surrounding woods. So she walks and she walks, and it's hot out so she sweats and after a while she's not really mad anymore. She's just tired, and sweaty, and empty. She sits down on the side of the drive, so far away from the house that she can't even see it anymore. She lays down and stares up at the canopy of tree limbs and leaves above her, wondering why she even bothered to hope at all.

She stares so long into the trees that she starts to drift off, only to start awake some time later when someone sits down on the ground next to her.

She opens her eyes, and there's Jo's blonde hair, the side of her arm.

Meg sits up, blinking blearily at her surroundings. She sighs, but doesn't speak. She's much, much too tired.

They're both quiet for a very long time, and Meg is content to let it go on this way, until Jo scrubs a hand over her face and says, “I didn't.... mean to upset you.”

Meg shakes her head and shrugs. “Okay?”

“I mean I- I'm all fucked up in the head, okay? I mean I don't want to be that guy who blames their mom but-”

“Are you kidding me?”

“I'm sorry, okay!” Jo throws up her hands, “I'm sorry I’m not fuckin'- I’m not _good_ at this, okay? I don't know how to do this. I spent most of my life hiding, and then when my mom died I went out into the world and I didn't know how things worked. And I got hurt. And it fucked me up. And I really... really like you. But I’m gonna mess it up.”

“What, so you can't even... try?”

“Wouldn't you just rather stay friends? Wouldn't you rather things stay simple?”

“That's not- I want-” Meg wants a lot of things, and she can't say any of them. It's too deep, it's too much. She can't deal with it. She doesn't want to be here.

She gets to her feet, and starts to walk again.

“Hey!” Jo says, leaping up. “You can't just keep walking away from me.”

“Watch me.”

Jo reaches out and catches her by the wrist, and Meg tries to tug her arm away. “Let me go!” She demands.

“You're acting like a child.” Jo tells her. “I'm fuckin' _opening up_ here, and you keep walking away. This, this right here is what I’m talking about. This is the kind of shit that happens when you get into a relationship and you let your feelings run shit. And we're not even _in_ a relationship.”

She's right. Jo is right, Meg realizes. Neither of them are blameless in this. Maybe Jo has been distant and uncommunicative, but Meg has issues with conflict and always chooses to run before things get messy.

“Okay.” Meg says, taking a deep breath. “Okay. I...” Here it comes. Here comes everything. “I need reassurance. I need _constant_ reassurance that you like me. I'm not the casual type and I feel like you should know that by now. I don't think i've every been casual about anything in my life. I feel like you just don't care enough about me to be in a relationship with me and that _hurts_ because I care about you _a lot_. I know I'm a mess. I have a lot of issues, but I want something that means something, I want something that lasts. I don't want to be something that you can just throw away.”

Jo shakes her head and gives Meg's wrist a gentle squeeze. “Of course I care about you, Meg. I just- I don't like feeling... trapped.”

“I make you feel trapped?”

“No- that's not what I- that's not what I meant. I just- all the _feelings_ -”

“I have a lot of feelings, Jo!” Meg pulls her hand away to wave her arms wildly. “Just because we're not in a relationship doesn't mean I’m not going to have them, _or_ that I’m not going to tell you about them! Plus, I’m just going to constantly feel inadequate.”

“Goddamn it.”

“Yeah, I'm a huge hassle! You _have_ to know this!”

  
“Jesus, Meg. I don't think you're a hassle.” Jo runs a hand through her sweat-soaked hair. “I just don't wanna argue with you.”

Meg just stares at her for a long moment before deflating. “I know.” She says. “I know.” She feels horribly close to tears. She's never enough, not quite. Not enough for people to stay, not enough to deserve the love she wants. So she says, “Sorry.” Because she knows, deep down, that she doesn't quite deserve what she's asking for anyway. She turns away, trying to keep the tears away, but then Jo reaches out and catches her wrist again.

“Hey no, babe, no. Don't cry.” Jo pulls her in, tucking Meg's head into her neck, wrapping her arms around Meg's torso. “It's okay.” She says, pressing her lips to Meg's temple.

“Sorry.” Meg says again, voice watery.

“No, no. It's- it's okay. I'm sorry. Hey? I'm sorry too. I'm not really... good at any of this. I'm really sorry.”

This time, Meg nods into Jo's shoulder. She's tired, Jo is sweaty, she smells like salt. The places where their skin meets are sticky and too warm, and Meg just wants to go home and crawl into bed.

“Can we go back?” Meg says into Jo's neck. “It's too hot out.”

“Yeah. Yeah, let's go back.” Jo pulls away slowly, looking down at Meg with a worried frown. She reaches up and brushes a stray tear from Meg's cheek, then, unexpectedly, she leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Meg's lips. She threads their fingers together and gives Meg's hand a tug.

“Let's go.” She says.

They don't talk on the way back, but they do walk holding hands. They haven't figured everything out, but it's a start, and Meg is much too tired to think about it anymore today anyway.

 

 

Anna

 

The smell of blood, bone-deep ache, the tang of fear snapping on the tongue.

Anna opens her eyes. She's staring up at the ceiling. The room is dark, the sounds of snoring and sleepy snuffles fill every inch. Her hands are shaking, her breath is fast.

She sits up, crawls out of bed, and slips out of the room. Things are quiet, mostly. The stark silence of the hall is offset by the sound of grunting coming from Dean and Cas' room. Anna pinches her nose shut, so as not to drown in the potent smell of sex that seeps out from under their door.

She slips down the stairs, thinking she might paint for a while, but when she reaches the bottom she hears a soft, irregular smacking sound makes her stop short. She only has to peek into the living room to find the source, which turns out to be Inias and Gadreel on the couch, kissing slow and deep. Inias is laying on top of Gadreel, who's hands are on Inias' ass. They're putting off just as many pheromones as Cas and Dean, and Anna rolls her eyes and pinches her nose again as she sneaks past the living room.

She doesn't paint, because everywhere in the house smells like sex and it's making everything very blurry.

Outside is better, the air is clear, it smells like grass and tomato greens and Anna lets herself breathe. She walks out toward the lake, the pale moon is reflected on the still water and it makes Anna feel like she's in a fairy-tale. It isn't until she sits down by the shore and feels the cool air coming off the lake that she realizes she's wearing only her underwear. It doesn't worry her. She thinks about it for a moment before deciding that it doesn't really matter. If anyone were to see her, they wouldn't see much anyway.

In regards to her body, Anna feels much better than she used to. She doesn't feel like she's dying every moment, at the very least. She remembers what it felt like before, everything always hurt so badly, every touch like needles, every step she took was like walking on glass.

They think she doesn't remember, the others. Kevin said something about “trauma induced memory loss” at some point, but she remembers. She remembers every moment. She just hides it well. It's her best skill, if she does say so herself, which she doesn't. She can hide just about anything.

She finds her hand straying to her neck, to touch the faded scar that wraps all the way around, where that awful metal collar used to sit. It was rusty, she remembers, and she's pretty sure she got some sort of poisoning from it at some point.

She doesn't hurt much anymore. She has certain bones that were broken and never healed right that ache sometimes in different weather, certain scars that prickle, but it's not so bad.

The scars on her legs still sting, they haven't faded much. Her legs had been basically shredded back then. She remembers this whip sort of thing that her old alpha had, with one handle and a dozen strands of braided leather coming off of it. Wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for all the _stuff_ attached, glass mostly. He'd liked to use it a lot, just because.

She's grateful that she doesn't have to worry about that anymore. Sometimes she thinks about the woman who'd escaped with her, she wonders where the woman is now. She owes her life to that woman, who's name she doesn't even know.

Anna looks down at herself, at her stomach, her legs, her hands. She could be dead. She would have been.

She's shaking again.

Anna takes one deep, sharp breath, and stills her hands on her thighs. Everything is alright now, and that's what matters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, I know.   
> I love you guys. Thank you for sticking with me through these infrequent, tiny-ass updates and that whole time I didn't update for like a year. I appreciate every single one of you.

Sometimes, at night, Cas is sure that he can feel the baby. Not physically, because of course he can feel the baby physically, he's _very_ visibly pregnant at this point at the child inside of him likes to kick and lean on his bladder every chance it gets. No, in the still hours, Cas sometimes thinks that he feel it as a presence.

It's almost like a slight pressure, just at the back of his mind. A whisper of a thought that doesn't quite feel like his own. It's not a feeling he's voiced to anyone else, because it's not really something he can explain, but he feels it with a fierce certainty.

Sometimes, when he wraps his arms around his stomach, he's consumed with such a feeling of love that he feels like he might cry, and sometimes he does.

That's not to say that this pregnancy has been easy, though, because it hasn't. He's been sick, he's been in pain, he has stretch marks and sometimes he starts crying for no reason.

He doesn't regret it though, and everyone has been so good and helpful. In a way, Cas feels like his pregnancy has brought the family a little closer together, even.

 

Cas is sitting on the couch. On either side of him are Hael and Laura. Hael is tucked close into Cas' side, under his arm, her head on his shoulder. Laura currently has her ear pressed to Cas' stomach, next to his belly button.

“You're not gonna hear anything, dummy.” Hael tells her.

Laura lifts her head long enough to glare at Hael, then ducks her head back down. “I might.” She counters. “I don't wanna miss anything.”

Cas smiles down at her, brushing her blond hair back out of her face. “What do you think you'll hear?” He asks.

Laura shrugs. “I'll know when I hear it.”

“Dummy.” Says Hael.

“Enough of the name calling.” Cas chastises. “We've talked about this.”

Hael frowns, but falls silent and burrows her face further into Cas' shoulder. On the television, a sleek reporter gives news of “omega uprisings” across the country. When they start showing footage of police blasting omegas with riot hoses, beating them with batons and tazing them, Cas quickly changes the channel. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest. He's barely keeping tears at bay, he feels like he's going to be sick, and now the baby is squirming uncomfortably inside him.

Hael seems oblivious to his mood, but Laura sits up and looks from him to the television with wide eyes.

“Why are they doing that?” She asks quietly.

Cas swallows down the nausea. “I...” He starts, but he doesn't know what he's going to say. How is he supposed to explain something like this to a ten-year-old? But then, he knew the way of things by ten, as did Anna and Gadreel and Inias. “Some people don't like things that are different.” He tries.

Laura frowns. “Are Omegas different?” She asks.

She's aware of the concept of Omegas, Alphas, and Betas, but they don't reinforce gender stereotypes here, and neither do Sam and Jess. Laura has grown up in a small, protected world in which none of it really matters. Cas feels suddenly very foolish for thinking that they could keep the hatred out entirely.

He sighs, and sits up a little straighter.

“Come here.” He says, opening his arms. She sits up and snuggles into his unoccupied side. “You know people are different from each other.”

She nods.

“Well, sometimes people take the things that make us different and they make them much bigger than they need to be, do you understand?”

Laura scrunches up her little nose. “No.” She admits.

“Some people like to feel like they're better than others.” Cas tries again. “So they make other people feel bad.”

“That's wrong.” Laura concludes.

“I know, baby.” Cas strokes her hair. On his other side, Hael is uncharacteristically quiet. When he looks down at her, Cas finds her staring at the television. Maybe she doesn't understand it, although she's lived through abuse herself. Maybe she's blocking it out. Maybe she's thinking. Maybe she really is wrapped up in the program that's playing now.

Cas pulls her a little closer and presses a kiss to her forehead. “It'll be okay, honey.” He says in case she's listening. Maybe if he says it enough, one day it'll be true.

 

 

 

Inias

 

Inias has never had someone care about him romantically before. He's never had someone sneak up behind him while he's doing laundry and softly kiss his neck, someone who takes him on picnics and walks through his woods and _actual_ dates. He's never had someone who wants to spend the rest of their lives with him.

That's what Gadreel says he wants. With those soulful eyes he looks straight into Inias' heart and touches places that the boy never knew existed. Before Gadreel, this wasn't even something he knew he wanted, let alone let himself hope for. And yet, here they are.

Gadreel wants him, and Inias wants Gadreel. He wants to be _mates_ with Gadreel, to lay down beside him for the rest of their lives. There's even a small part of him that wonders if two omegas can bare children. Is it possible? He doesn't know.

He's not sure just _how much_ Gadreel wants, how close his own hopes are to Inias', he's been too afraid to ask. What if he wants too much? What if he says he wants pups and Gadreel says, _not in a million years_. There's a part of him that knows that Gadreel would never do anything to hurt him, but he's still afraid. He's always been a little afraid, a little skittish. It's not something he thinks he'll ever overcome. He's trying though, every new step lately has been outside his comfort zone, and now Gadreel wants him to move.

How can he move away? It's so far from everything and everyone he knows and loves. But then, he wants Gadreel. Would he trade everything he has here for a life with Gadreel someplace safe? Can he do that?

“You alright?” Comes a deep voice from behind Inias. It startles him so much that he drops the plate he's been washing. Thankfully, a quick hand comes out of nowhere to catch it.

“Gadreel!” Inias says, turning to face the object of his thoughts. “You scared me.”

Gadreel gives him a thoughtful look and sets the plate into the sink. “You've been standing there washing the same dish for ten minutes.” He says.

“Have I?”

“Is something bothering you?”

Inias shakes his head. “Just thinking.”

“Anything I can help with.”

“No.” Says Inias, “Thank you, though.” After he thinks for a moment, he remembers something else he's been thinking a lot about. “Actually, there is something.”

Gadreel leans against the counter beside him. “Yes?”

“I- I mean. It's just...” Inias stops, takes a deep breath, presses his nerves down, and starts over. “My heat is due again pretty soon.” He says quickly, before he can chicken out.

“Oh.” Gadreel says, straightening up.

“And, well- I was just wondering if you would. I mean. If- I thought maybe you'd like to... help me through it?” He looks determinedly down at the dishes in the sink, instead of at Gadreel's face.

There's a long silence, and then Gadreel says, “Ah.” He clears his throat. “I um... I don't... have a knot.” He says quietly.

Inias looks up at him now, confused. “That's okay.” He assures Gadreel. “I don't need a knot. I just- I need _you_.” He admits.

“Oh.” Gadreel says again, but this time a small smile is pulling at the edges of his mouth. He reaches out and presses his fingers agianst Inias' hip. “Alright.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, well, um. Alright.” Inias smiles, excitement bubbling up in his stomach.

Gadreel hesitates a moment before leaning down and kissing Inias on the mouth, slow and gentle. Inias hums happily against him, lifting his arms to loop around Gadreel's neck.

Apparently the thought of heat-sex has Gadreel excited, because he presses Inias back into the counter and bends his head to nip at the lobe of Inias' ear. Inias squirms, heat swirling below his navel the way it always does when Gadreel kisses him, and Gadreel's hands slip down to palm at his ass.

Inias isn't expecting it when Gadreel suddenly hoists him up onto the counter, and he gives a completely undignified shriek. Once he's up there, though, he enjoys it. He doesn't have to stretch up so far to reach Gadreel's mouth, and Gadreel doesn't have to bend down. And he likes the feel of Gadreel between his legs. He can feel his boyfriend's erection pressing against his thigh and it makes him dizzy with want.

Unfortunately, this kind of behavior sends off buckets of pheromones and everyone else can spell them too.

“What the _fuck_?!” Comes Meg's sharp voice from the doorway. “There is _no_ fucking in the kitchen, seriously! Unsanitary!”

Gadreel sighs against Inias' neck.

“We weren't going to do anything, Meg.” Inias tells her.

“Bullshit. You were about to go to pound-town in here.” She crosses her arms over her chest.

“Meg-” Gadreel starts.

“Just take it outside where I don't have to smell it.” Meg interrupts.

“You want us to have sex outside?” Inias slides down off of the counter, wrinkling his nose.

Gadreel looks at him sharply. “Were we gonna have sex?” He asks quietly.

“No, we-” Inias sighs. “Let's just go.” He grabs Gadreel's hands and tugs.

“Okay.” Gadreel says, following him happily.

“Gross.” Says Meg.

 

 

 

Meg

 

All these goddamn people making out all over the house is getting on Meg's nerves. Mostly because she's not getting any herself, but that's not the point. She and Jo have been at a sort of... standstill. They aren't fighting anymore, but nothing else is happening either. They're friends again, sort of, with even more sexual tension than before. It's not ideal.

 

 

 

Anna

 

In the big bathroom, Anna stands in front of the full-length mirror and looks at herself through the steam. She spreads her fingers wide by her sides, she wiggles them. Her arms are all sun-burnt up to the shoulder, she skin is prickly and tight. She presses on the skin of her arm and watches as her fingerprints go from white back to red.

Sometimes, Anna looks at her family and she wonders what it would be like to have someone in the ways they do. Have someone to hold and kiss. The speculation never lasts long though.

Anna is good by herself, she can do what she wants when she wants. She's never longed after anyone, never lusted after anyone either.

She's heard other people talk about it, Cas and Meg and Inias, but she doesn't really get it. It's a vague concept and, truth be told, she doesn't really want anything to do with it. Everyone thinks that they're not whole until they have someone else, but Anna knows she's whole. She can see all of herself, inside and out.

She knows. Every atom in her body. Every thought that slips through her head. She knows them. They belong to her, and to her alone. She knows herself truly, and what else could anyone need?

She's been through heats and, frankly, she wasn't impressed. She's been aroused, sure, but she hadn't been consumed with the need for a sexual partner the way others had. She's been around for Cas' heats, for Inias' and Gadreel's and Jo's. Hers weren't like that, and she's not exactly sure why.

Sometimes she wonders. Why she's different. Why she seems to see the world slightly apart. Nothing quite lines up right.

It doesn't bother her too much, though. They're happy, and she's happy, and that's all that really matters, isn't it?

Anna raises her hands up over her head. She wiggles her fingers. She looks down at her feet. She wiggles her toes. She looks at herself in the mirror and she smiles. Things are good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, Anna is Aromantic & Asexual.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been a really long time since I wrote porn for this story, so here's some porn!  
> Yay?
> 
> **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER**  
>  \- DeanCas porn right away
> 
> That's pretty much it, but there's a promise of more porn to come next time!

Cas arches his back as Dean suckles on his neck, biting his lip to keep from groaning loudly. Dean is spooned in behind him in the bed, licking and nuzzling at the column of his neck.

“Dean,” Cas whines, “I was gonna take a nap.”

“You want me to stop?”

“No.” Cas pouts, “But I’m not going to get my nap now.”

“You can take your nap, baby.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Well I want to do this too.”

“You can do both.”

“I won't have time to cook dinner if I do both.”

“I'll cook dinner.” Dean promises, nipping at his ear.

Cas breathes a sigh of relief and lets himself relax. “Okay.” He agrees.

“ _There_ we go.” Dean slips his tongue into Cas' ear, hand coming up Cas' thigh to push his dress out of the way and grope at his hardening cock through soft panties. “You like that, babe?”

“You know I do.” Cas says, tilting his head back so that Dean can have full access to his neck.

“You look so sexy in this dress.” Dean tells him, “Completely, totally gorgeous.”

Cas smiles and lets his eyes slip closed, content to bask in Dean's compliments and the feel of his mate's hand fondling his cock. “Mm, thank you.”

“The way it's tight over your belly makes me so hard.” Dean presses his much larger, harder cock into the swell of Cas' ass, “When you were cleaning the cabinets I just wanted to bend you over the kitchen table and fuck you right there in front of everyone.”  
  
“Oh my.” Cas breathes, feeling himself starting to get slick.

“Yeah?” Dean pants, licking at the back of Cas' neck. “You want my cock, baby?”

“Mm, I want it.” Cas grins languidly. He loves it when Dean gets this way, overly horny and wanting, stuck somewhere between needing to worship Cas' body and wanting to use it roughly.

Cas shivers as Dean slips his hand down the back of his panties, squeezing at his cheeks, sliding his finger in between. He massages Cas' slick-wet hole with his middle finger while he sucks at his neck, teeth scraping over their mating bite.

Cas squirms happily when Dean presses his finger in up to the knuckle and starts to rock it in and out.

“You take such good care of me.” He sighs.

He can feel Dean smile against his neck. “I love you.” Dean says, kissing under his ear. He pushes Cas' panties down with his free hand, and then pulls his finger out of his ass and sits up.

“Roll onto your back.” He says.

Castiel does, lifting his legs to let Dean get his panties the rest of the way off and onto the floor. Dean puts a hand on each of Cas' thighs and gently pushes them apart. He leans down and hikes Cas' legs up over his shoulders before starting to nose at his dick.

“You got such a pretty cock, sweetheart.” He says.

Cas closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip, and Dean kisses the base of his cock. He's slow, gentle, thorough. His tongue is wide and it sweeps wetly up Cas' shaft, covers the head. He sucks it down easily, bobs his head in an easy rhythm that has Cas rocking his hips up into the heat. After a minute he pulls off with a slick _pop_ , licks his lips, and moves down further to suck Cas' balls into his mouth.

Cas will never, ever get used to this sort of pampering, he thinks. This feeling like he's the center of the universe. Dean makes him feel powerful, because he knows that he could ask for absolutely anything and Dean would do everything in his power to get Cas what he wanted. He remembers what it felt like to be nothing, oh, yes he does. Now to be sitting happily on the other end of the spectrum with an alpha sucking on his balls, it's always a little dizzying.

Dean moves lower still, pulling Cas' legs up a little higher and burying his face between his cheeks. He laps up the slick that flows steadily from his mate's hole, pulling his cheeks apart so that he can have better access. His tongue pushes in, and Cas can't help the moan that the feeling wrenches loudly from his chest.

The sound of his mouth on Cas is loud in the quiet of the room, the wet, smacking, slurping sounds fill every inch of the empty space.

Dean continues to eat Cas out until the smaller man gasps and comes all over his stomach. Dean sits up then, wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, and goes to lick up the semen from Cas' stomach.

“You're beautiful.” Dean says, leaning up to kiss him on the mouth.

“Hmm, so are you.” Cas replies.

They make out slowly, kisses open mouthed and wet as Dean pushes his own pants and underwear down his thighs to takes his cock in hand. He teases it along Cas' rim as they kiss, Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck and groans into his mouth.

“You want it?” Dean teases.

“If you don't give it to me I’m going to get _very_ cranky.”

Dean snorts, kisses him again, and presses in. Cas is loose and relaxed, a little oversensitive but still eager. Dean wraps his arms around Cas' middle, buries his face in the man's neck, and starts to fuck him hard and fast. Cas gasps, barely managing not to yelp loudly as Dean slams into him. He wraps his legs around Dean's hips, digs his fingers into Dean's shoulders, and lets his mate fuck him into oblivion.

“Ready for my knot?” Dean says into Cas' neck.

“Y-yes!” Cas gasps.

“Say it.” Dean pleads.

“I want your knot! Oh- _god_! Fuck- yes, yes. Give me your knot!” Cas moans, unable to help himself as Dean's cock rubs mercilessly over his prostate. He's hard again and already close to coming.

The pressure of Dean's growing knot pushes him over the edge, and Cas comes again, gasping and shaking. Dean continues to fuck into him until his knot catches and he's growling though his own orgasm.

They stay like that for some time, while Dean peppers Cas' face with kisses and brushes his damp hair back out of his eyes.

“What should I make for supper?” He asks, kissing Cas' jaw.

“Hmm, I was going to make tacos.” Cas answers sleepily.

“Okay, I'll make tacos.”

Cas smiles and brushes Dean's nose with his own. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

 

 

 

Meg

 

“Jesus fucking christ.” Jo growls mutinously. “ _Again?_ They're fucking _again_? I thought mated couples were only supposed to fuck like once a year.”

“No such luck.” Meg tells her, laying her head on the kitchen table. “They've been like this since they first got mated.”

“Disgusting.”

“You should have seen them before. Most annoying pair of pining shits you've ever met, honestly. I actually prefer the constant fucking, if that tells you anything.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah.”

They could go outside, it's not as hot as it has been. The summer is drawing slowly to a close. But it has looked like it's going to rain all day and they're apprehensive about going out and getting caught in it. Everybody else is still inside too. Dean and Cas, of course, are upstairs. Gadreel, Inias and Hael are all in the living room trying to watch television. Anna is... somewhere. Who really knows with her?

Last time they checked in on the others Hael had been watching television obliviously on the floor while Inias and Gadreel squirmed, red-faced on the couch. It's almost funny, honestly, that the smell of Dean and Cas' “activities” is getting to them so much. Of course Meg is a beta, so she can't really smell it at all. Across the table, Jo is shifting and huffing too, so maybe it's worse than she thought.

“You okay?” She asks.

“This is bullshit.” Jo growls. “We need some goddamn air fresheners or something.”

“You wanna go outside?”

Jo closes her eyes for a moment, sighs, and says, “Yeah, lets go. I don't even care if we get caught in the rain, honestly.”

They get up and they go out the back door, Meg has a moment to breathe in the fresh air before Jo basically tackles her. She's wrapping her arms around Meg's middle and smashing their mouths together. It takes a moment for Meg to get her bearings, but then she's shoving Jo backward.

“What the _fuck_?” Meg yelps, watching Jo stumble backward.

“Um,” Jo huffs, looking thoroughly embarrassed. “Sorry. I'm just- fuck I'm really horny.” She gives Meg a sheepish smile, but it's not getting to Meg.

“That doesn't mean you can just jump me, _god_! Were you raised in a barn?!”

“I thought... maybe you'd want to.”

“Christ, Jo.” Meg sighs, shifting on her feet. “Did you not think about _asking_?”

Jo gives a little laugh, not meeting her eye. “I guess not. Sorry. But, I mean- did you want to?”

Meg throws her hands up, exasperated. “After what happened last time? Not really.”

Jo finally looks up at her, hurt clear in her expression. “Yeah, I get that.” She allows. She looks away for a moment, pursing her lips. When she looks back, her expression is more determined. “What if-” She stops. “You didn't really... get anything out of it last time, did you?”

Meg scratches nervously at her elbow, trying to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks. “I- I enjoyed... doing it for you.” She says quietly. “It- I mean, it was nice.”

Jo just looks at her, mouth parted. “Would- would you let me just... you know?”

“Huh?”

“You _know_ ,” Jo insists, moving closer. She reaches out and brushes her fingers over Meg's hip. “I could just, um, take care of you?”

Meg swallows and looks away. Jo's hand on her hip is giving her chills. She really, really wants to do this, but last time ended so badly and she doesn't want that again.

“I don't think it's a good idea.” She says finally. “Where would we even do it, anyway?”

Jo looks around, then perks up. “The van? We could go in the van.”

It's not a bad idea, actually, but she still has some reservations. She shakes her head.

“Okay, so what's the problem?” Jo asks.

“It really messed us up last time, Jo.” Meg reminds her. “We barely talked afterward and it was really, really awful.”

“Yeah, okay, but that's not gonna happen this time. We worked it out.”

“No, we didn't.” Meg objects. “We basically just agreed to disagree.”

Jo frowns. “I just- I don't get it. What's the big deal with just fooling around?” She rubs her thumb gently along Meg's hipbone, which is really just unfair.

“Because that's not what I want.”

“Basically you just want to know that we're exclusive, is that right?”

“... I guess.” Meg accedes.

“Okay, so we're exclusive.” Jo shrugs. “Who else am I gonna fool around with anyway?”

“Fuck you!” Meg bites, pulling away. She turns and start walking away, familiar hurt making her stomach sink.

“I'm kidding! Kidding!” Jo comes after her, reaching out to catch her by the wrist. “That was a joke.”

“It wasn't funny.” Meg tells her. She does stop and turn back to Jo though.

“Yeah, I’m getting that. I'm sorry, I just don't get it. You know I like you, why do you need it, like, written in a contract and signed in blood?”

Meg shakes her head. “You're an asshole.”

“I mean... true. You like me, though. There's gotta be a reason for that.”

“'Cause I’m an idiot?”

“You're not an idiot.” Jo says gently, sliding her hand down to squeeze Meg's hand. “Hey, you're not.”

“I don't want to talk about this anymore.” Meg sighs, suddenly exhausted. “I'm tired.”

“What, you're gonna go back inside?”

“I can't smell them, I’m not an omega.” She reminds Jo.

“You can still hear it.”

Meg's shoulders slump. “Yeah, I know. I'm just tired.”

“Alright, look,” Jo says after a moment, “Just... come lay down with me in the van. We can take a nap, that's all. No funny business.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Jo leads them to the van. They lay down the back seat and curl up. Meg's head is on Jo's shoulder, and Jo wraps her arms around her. It's simple, but it does wonders for Meg's hurt feelings. As promised, Jo reigns in her amorous urges, but she does stroke her hand down Meg's arm. It's nice. Meg sleeps.

 

 

 

Inias

 

Sitting on the couch with Gadreel, being able to hear and smell what Cas and Dean are doing upstairs, is maddening. Not only because the potent smell of sex is in the air making arousal build in Inias' stomach, but also because he can see Gadreel shifting beside him trying to hide his own growing erection.

There's really nothing they can do about it, Hael is here with them in the living room and they can't exactly leave her unsupervised, Cas and Dean are otherwise occupied and Meg and Jo disappeared outside some time ago. Anna is... someplace. Anyway, they can't leave, and it's frustrating.

It's not unbearable though, Inias knows that they'll be okay. He can't begrudge Cas and Dean their happiness after everything they've done for him.

After a while, though, he starts to feel that hot prickle in his stomach. It's unmistakable and unignorable. He presses a hand on his stomach and winces.

“Ah,” He says. “Well... I just started my heat.”

Gadreel turns to him with wide eyes. “Your heat?”

“My heat.” Inias confirms. “I'm gonna get some water.”

The water cools some of the heat in his abdomen, but he can feel slick starting to leak from his hole. He's nervous. He's very, very nervous. It's not his first heat by a long shot, but it's his first with someone to help him through it. He's certain that Gadreel will be good to him, obviously, but that doesn't mean he isn't anxious.

From the kitchen doorway he can peer into the living room and watch Gadreel, who looks down at his hands, seemingly in deep thought.

Inias takes a deep breath and lets it out. That's the man he wants to mate with. He's it.

The thought is wonderful and terrifying, and Inias can't wait to see how this heat will go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just porn! just Inias/Gadreel porn and that's all!  
> This chapter is only from Inias' point of view. It's not long... but it's porn.

Inias

 

Cas and Dean set up the extra bed in the art room. There are extra blankets and pillows underneath the creaky steel frame, a cooler full of water and juice and bags of frozen vegetables next to the headboard, a shoe-box with birth control pills and pain pills sits next to the cooler. The mixture for the heat tea is in the kitchen.

The first day, Inias just aches. He takes the pain pills and Cas makes him some heat tea, but it only helps so much.

Gadreel makes himself a nest on the floor with the extra pillows and blankets and he stays there, making sure Inias gets enough liquid and that he actually eats, because Inias has a tendency to reject food when he's on his heat.

“Come on, you've got to eat it.” Gadreel coaxes, holding the plate of two tomato-grilled-cheese sandwiches toward Inias.

Inias, sitting next to him on the spare bed, shakes his head stubbornly. “I'm not hungry.”

“You need to eat something. You don't want to get lightheaded later, do you?”

“I'm going to be lightheaded later anyway!” Inias snaps. “I'm _not_ hungry!”

Gadreel looks at him, nods, and sets the plate down on the floor. “Alright.” He says, “I'm sorry.”

Inias frowns, instantly feeling like an asshole. “Sorry.” He sighs. “I just feel like shit. Makes me grouchy.”

Gadreel slides closer to him and wraps his arm around Inias' shoulders. “Hey, I know how it is.” He says gently. “Here, why don't you lay down.”

Inias does, resting his head on his pillow and trying to will himself into a better mood. It doesn't work, but the bag of frozen peas that Gadreel presses to the side of his neck just might.

“Ah,” Inias sighs, “Thank you.”

Gadreel nods. “I'm going to go get you some tea, alright? I'll be right back.”

Inias closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on the coolness of the frozen vegetables on his overheated skin. The first day of heat is, in a way, the worst. It's the most painful, in any case. The first day comes with cramps and headaches and fever, as well as nausea and lightheadedness.

The days after are more embarrassing than anything else, at least in Inias' opinion. He's gained more control of his heats over the years, but he still hates feeling so needy, so helpless and wanting.

Gadreel comes back with a mug of steaming heat tea in one hand and an old tape-player in the other. Inias eyes the tape-player curiously, but Gadreel just sets it on the floor and hands Inias the tea.

“Drink up.” He says, leaning down to rummage through the shoebox full of pills to find some pain relievers. Once he locates them he shakes two out of the bottle into his hand and hold them out to Inias, who takes them eagerly.

While Inias is drinking his tea and swallowing his pills Gadreel takes the long cord on the back of the tape-player and plugs it into the wall.

“What's that for?” Inias asks finally.

“Hold on a sec, you'll see.”

Inias blinks, thinking not for the first time that it's so strange to hear Gadreel talk informally. When he lived here before his speech was always so... stiff. It wasn't bad. Inias found it endearing at the time, in fact. He likes this too though.

Gadreel turns on the tape-player and the silky tones of John Denver slide out of the speakers. Inias smiles, sighs, letting the sounds sooth the ache in his head.

“Done with your tea?” Gadreel asks him.

“For now.”

Gadreel takes Inias' half-empty mug and sets atop the cooler before leaning over to kiss the top of his head.

“If you lay down on your stomach i'll give you a backrub.” Gadreel says.

Inias nods happily, pulling his shirt quickly over his head to toss it on the floor and laying down on his belly. He folds his arms under his head and squirms until he feels comfortable.

Gadreel's hands are gentle, as expected. His long fingers and massive palms splay out over Inias' back, warm and firm. They press into the muscles, they smooth over his skin.

Gadreel works on Inias' back until the smaller man is a puddle on the bed, relaxed and loose and sleepy. John Denver is still crooning out of the tape player, there's tea on the cooler and and sandwich by the bed and Inias has just had the best back massage of his life. He's never been so happy or felt this good during a heat before, it's amazing.

“How do you feel?” Gadreel asks, rubbing his thumbs along the muscle of Inias' lower back.

“Good.” Inias sighs. “Really good.”

“You ready to eat something?”

“Okay.”

Gadreel helps Inias to sit up, and he leans languidly against the large man. Gadreel retrieves the grilled cheese and watches as Inias slowly munches on it until the whole thing is gone.

“Hmm, I think i'm ready for a nap.” Inias nuzzles into Gadreel's side. “Will you lay with me?”

“I... can't actually lay down on that bed.” Gadreel admits, “My legs are too long.”

“Oh my god.” Inias laughs. “Can I lay in your nest with you?”

“Sure,” Gadreel agrees, “Just let me get some more pillows.”

He adds the pillows and blankets from the bed, then goes out into the hall to get more. He helps Inias into it, and Inias curls up on the soft makeshift mattress.

Gadreel lays down with him, pulling him close and pressing his nose into Inias' neck. Inias quickly falls into a deep, calm sleep.

 

It's just about five in the morning when the next phase of Inias' heat hits him. It doesn't wake him right away, but slowly, warmth blooming in his middle. He wakes up with a hard-on and slick trickling down his legs.

He rolls over and reaches for Gadreel in the dark. His skin is too hot, but he needs Gadreel close anyway.

“Gad,” He whispers, fingers meeting the soft fabric of Gadreel's t-shirt, “Are you awake?”

“Mmph.” Gadreel grunts.

“Wake up.”

Gadreel mutters a bit, but then starts to blink. “Hey,” He says sleepily.

“So, um,” Inias says, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Gadreel just pulls him close though, pressing his face into Inias' neck. He takes a deep breath, pulling in the smell of Inias' arousal.

“Mmm,” He says, “You smell... happy.”

Inias rolls his eyes. “Well you're close. The right word starts with an _h_ at least.”

“I can work with that.” Gadreel laughs, slipping an arm under Inias' middle to pull them chest-to-chest.

“You'd better, that's kind of what you're here for.” Inias teases.

It's hard to see in the dark, but Inias can clearly see when he smiles. Gadreel presses a kiss behind Inias' ear, then trails his lips down Inias' jaw.

Inias wriggles happily against him. “I think... you should take your clothes off.” He suggests.

“Oh, really?”

“I mean, if you want.”

“I'll take my clothes off if you'll take yours off.”

“Deal.”

Inias is still shirtless from earlier, so all he has to do is wriggle out of his pajama bottoms and then help Gadreel out of his clothes.

They lay on their sides, facing inward, and Gadreel lets his fingertips trail slowly down Inias' side as they kiss. Inias' skin sings at his touch, and he pushes into it. He feels raw and vulnerable, but he needs this. He needs Gadreel's mouth on the tender skin of his throat, sucking gentle bruises and laving over them with his tongue. He needs Gadreel's hand on the meat of his ass, squeezing, groping. He feels Gadreel's erection pressing into his thigh and he almost panics, but then he's distracted by Gadreel nosing behind his ear.

“Tell me what you want.” He whispers, voice clear in the pre-dawn darkness.

“I don't know.” Inias says honestly, “I don't know. Just- just touch me?”

“Of course.” Gadreel kisses him on the mouth again, taking Inias' bottom lip gently between his teeth. His hand that rests on Inias' ass slides down lower, dipping in between Inias' cheeks. Gadreel presses his middle finger against the furl of Inias' hole, hot and dripping with slick.

“Ah!” Inias gasps into Gadreel's mouth, hiking his leg up over Gadreel's hip so that the man can have easier access.

“There we go,” Gadreel murmurs, working his finger into Inias, “You like that, don't you?”

“Yes.” Inias sighs, “That feels good.”

Gadreel licks inside Inias' mouth just as he presses a second finger inside him and starts to move them back and forth, fucking Inias' hole gently. They stay this way for a while, until Inias' body is humming, singing, shouting praises to the heavens. He's panting into Gadreel's mouth, Gadreel grins and smoothly rolls them so that Inias in on his back and Gadreel is over him.

Gadreel is so big, a tall mass of muscles. If he were anyone else in the world Inias would be terrified, but he knows the gentle spirit that accompanies Gadreel's massive build. He's not worried as Gadreel lays over him, he's not anxious. If he's afraid at all it's only of the unknown, of the fact that he doesn't really know what he's doing at all.

Gadreel kisses Inias' neck, down his chest. He laps at a nipple until it's beaded and slick, he captures it between his teeth and the small bit of pain has Inias shivering.

Inias watches in awe as Gadreel takes the fingers that were in his hole moments ago and sucks the slick off of them.

“Beautiful,” He sighs, “You're so sweet.”

“Oh,” Inias whimpers, shutting his eyes against the barrage of feeling and sensation.

“Shh,” Gadreel soothes, nibbling down Inias' belly to where his cock stands stiff and proud. Around the base he licks at it, pulling more needy sounds from Inias' lips, but the small omega can't can't bring himself to care.

Gadreel sucks at the shaft, and runs his lips along the spit-slick head. He looks up at Inias as he swallows him whole, a vision. The most perfect vision. Amazingly, defying all expectation, it gets better. After sucking Inias for a while, Gadreel goes lower. He kisses Inias balls tenderly, and lower still, he presses his tongue against Inias' hole.

It's like nothing Inias has ever felt before. It's unlike fingers, his own or Gadreel's, it's unlike anything. The soft press of wet, yielding muscle against his pucker has him grasping the pillows and biting his lip to keep from shouting.

Gadreel's stubble scratches against Inias' cheeks and thighs as he eats him out, and there's something in Inias that loves the burn of it, loves the feeling of Gadreel's hands pulling his cheeks apart and his fingers pressing hard against his skin.

Inias reaches down and grasps at Gadreel's hair, eager to keep him in place, and what a wonderful place it is. Gadreel eats his ass like it's the only thing he ever wants to do ever again, he gives it his sole concentration, and before long Inias is gasping. He pulls at Gadreel's hair as he comes, and by the way Gadreel growls into his ass, Inias would say that he likes it.

Inias has barely gotten his breath when Gadreel's body is covering his again, he's sucking on Inias' jaw and lining his cock up with Inias' hole. He presses in and Inias squeals, thighs clamping tight around Gadreel's hips.

Gadreel fucks him slowly, tenderly. Inias is relaxed, his hole is wet, and everything is warm and perfect. Gadreel's cock is big, very big, but it feels like it belongs perfectly inside of him.

This is the best heat Inias has ever had. Over the course of the day they have sex four more times and it's great every time. When Inias' heat flares back up, Gadreel is there with a bottle of water and his phenomenal dick. He's there with hugs and tea and blankets and sandwiches. He takes complete, absolute care of Inias in a way that no one ever has before. He's had support before of course, and love, but nothing like this.

On the last day of his heat, Inias lays curled up with Gadreel in his nest. He nuzzles into Gadreel's naked chest and Gadreel smiles down at him.

“How are you feeling?” Gadreel asks him.

“Good.” Inias says, “I've been thinking...”

“Hmm?”

“I think... maybe i'll to Maine with you.”

Gadreel pulls back to look down at him. “Really?” He asks.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“What made you decide?”

Inias shrugs. “You take such good care of me.”

Gadreel kisses him on the head. “You take care of me too, you know. That's why we're so perfect.”

Inias rolls his eyes, but he wraps his arms around Gadreel's middle and pulls him closer. “I just want to be with you.”

“Me too.” Gadreel agrees. “And I think you'll like Maine.”

“As long as you're there.” Says Inias.


End file.
